Breathless
by emmaleighmcavoy
Summary: Sometimes the things you least expect are the things worth fighting for.
1. Seeking Solace

**A story inspired by Ella Enchanted. Please read, review, and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1.**

**Seeking Solace**

Never before had I felt so much pain.

The sadness I felt, along with the sadness of every single person around me, had built up into one heartrending spear of emotion that pierced my heart and struck my soul. The surrounding sobs echoed in my ears like the bells of the town cathedral. I stood still in the line of mourners, gasping for breath, but there was no relief. I couldn't take it much longer. I had to get away from all this misery, but it drilled me into the ground until I felt numb with it.

I looked around at the surrounding faces, already knowing what I would see. The king bowed his head solemnly as the aging priest recited a prayer. The Queen stood beside him, frowning, eyes closed. David, the young prince I had once played with and laughed with, stood staring at his shoes, his tidy blonde curls obstructing my view of his face. Then his gaze lifted and met mine, and he smiled sadly at me, all the laughter drained from his face. I looked away, feeling the pity aimed at me, adding to the sharp blade in my chest. Every face was frozen in some other grief-stricken emotion. Lastly, I looked up at my aunt standing beside me. Her eyes were closed, and a single tear slid down her pale cheek. Her pain overwhelmed me like none else had.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut it out, but it only made the feeling worse. The devastating sadness consumed me wholly. There was no way out. My eyes flew open and I stared ahead, eyes landing on the casket that contained my beloved father. I watched as it was lowered down into the dark hole in the ground. Then fresh earth was piled on top of it, and the somber flutist stopped playing. As my heart broke, I felt the hearts of others break around me. People turned to leave. I turned and ran.

Never before had the feelings overtaken me so. I had to get away, a good distance apart from the world so I could breathe. I ran down the grassy hill as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the concerned faces that stared at me as I rushed past. The alarm and the worry that swept through the crowd at my sudden retreat screamed in my head like a child's cry. I ran as if a pack of wolves was chasing me, and it might as well have been, for what I was feeling threatened to consume me, to rip me to shreds. I ran for my life.

Launching myself headlong into the woods, I paid no mind to the tree branches that scraped my arms and face. I sprinted toward the river, desperate for the soothing calm it promised. I attempted a steady breathing as I ran, sucking in the cool air and willing it to cleanse me from within. But the pain persisted.

Something wet touched my lips, and I realized I was crying. I had thought my body was out of tears—I'd spent the last three days crying—but the tears were back in an unrelenting stream down my face. I couldn't tell if they were mine, or theirs.

As each tear fell, I felt the drowning sadness slowly lessen. It grew dimmer until finally I felt the weight of normal human pain within me. Now I knew I was alone. I made it to the riverbank and ran straight to the edge before I stopped and fell on my knees in the sand. I longed to run into my father's arms, to feel his compassion for me and to hear his voice.

But I could never do that again.

I panted deeply as I listened to the river, letting the calm current quietly consume me.

I hadn't realized how many people would be at the funeral. I guessed I should have known—my father was one of the most respected commanders in the king's army, fatally attacked while defending the borders of Fenton. I had never been to a funeral before. Now I knew better.

Ever since I was a young child, I knew I was different, but I was ten before I finally decided something was seriously wrong with me. I would get happy or sad for seemingly no reason. If I passed someone who was crying, I would suddenly burst into tears. If someone was angry with me, I'd get just as angry. My sudden mood swings worried my teachers, and I was soon without friends. It wasn't until a year later when my cousin Owen got into a fight with one of his friends and I got so angry I punched _both of _them in the face, that I began searching for an answer. After serving my punishment, I told my father everything I knew. We finally resolved that, for some unknown reason, I felt the feelings of others around me as if they were my own.

Once I understood this, and to my great relief, things became significantly better. I learned how to discern other people's emotions from my own quite easily. Outside emotions seemed to sweep through me like a shiver, when my own rang deep within me. With minimal effort I was able to ignore the former and focus on my genuine feelings. It was harder in a large crowd, but I managed. That's why I loved being around my father. He was always happy when we were together. He saved his stern voice for battle.

I don't know why this happened to me. Father had told me that I had a gift. He didn't know where it came from, and my mother had been long gone by then. She'd died from an illness when I was a baby, a fact I had long grown to accept.

Today was especially hard, though.

My father was gone. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my best friend, other than Prince David. The only family I had left was my Aunt Claire and her son Owen, who was like a little brother to me. They both meant well, but how could I just accept the fact that my father, the strongest person I knew, couldn't stay alive for as long as I needed him? It was only with him that I felt I was worth something. But now he was gone, and without him what was the point of living? I remembered the last words he said to me as he was lying in the infirmary...

"Kendra, I love you. Please, promise me...promise me you'll find something worth fighting for."

I'd promised, though I had no idea how to find something like that. His whole life was about fighting for our kingdom. I couldn't be a soldier. What would I fight for?

I felt utterly alone. Now I was the only one who knew of my gift. My father had told me to keep it a secret, but the task was becoming harder, especially in these tough times. I desperately needed to talk to someone, but I couldn't go back and see the pain in my aunt's eyes over the loss of her elder brother, not yet. I sat down on the riverbank and wrapped my arms around my knees, staring out at the rippling water.

The breeze picked up and blew my short hair around my face. I tucked it behind my ears and sighed. I longed to be like the wind, going wherever it pleased, strong and free. My father was like that—a trait of his I hadn't acquired. I had my mom's brown hair and her blue eyes, and I sometimes wondered if I had inherited anything from my father. People told me I had his spirit, though I didn't think I would ever be as courageous as him.

I spotted a fallen tree that jutted out over the water and lay resting on the opposite bank like a bridge. The river rushed past it only four feet below. I stood and made my way over to it. I carefully stepped around the twisting roots and onto the trunk. Putting one foot in front of the other, I made it to the middle of the river. I looked down at the water below me, and then up at the sky above. I raised my arms and closed my eyes, feeling the wind whip around me.

Then, without thinking, I leaned back, feeling the wind give way to my body. I fell into the air and let the water envelop me moments later. I didn't think about the cold. I didn't care that my black velvet dress was swirling heavily around me. I rose to the surface and floated on my back, staring up at the sky as the sun poked through. I welcomed it on my face.

Slowly moving my arms up and down, I gradually made it to the shore. I crawled out of the river and onto the sand, shrugging off my heavy dress and wringing the water out of it. Then I collapsed on the ground, all my energy depleted. I rolled over and lay there on my back, letting the sunshine warm me through my underclothes. I fell asleep instantly.

And woke to the sound of voices.


	2. Finding Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 2.**

**Finding Trouble**

I lazily blinked my eyes open, and then sat bolt upright when I realized the voices weren't from a dream. I looked around, squinting through the twilit forest behind me. The voices grew louder as they neared, and I recognized them as male. Did I know them? Were they looking for me? Maybe my aunt had sent them to find me. It was late—the funeral had ended hours ago. Then I felt a strong feeling of frustration sweep through me. I shuddered. Whoever they were, they weren't happy.

I had to get home.

I scrambled for my dress and pulled it on over my head, now dry from the sun. I got to my feet as I shoved my arms through the sleeves, but stayed at a low stance, moving behind the nearby brush as I spotted a light coming through the trees. I peeked over the bushes as I crept, making sure I was moving away from it, though navigating through the woods without my own source of light was not an easy task. Then the light stopped moving and the voices hushed. I froze, afraid they would hear me. Although I'd explored these woods enough to become quite stealthy, my dress made for difficult creeping.

They didn't call my name, so I doubted they were looking for me. But who could it be? Nobody lived around here.

Then I heard the voices again, speaking in low argumentative tones, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Curiosity got the better of me and I began to creep forward. As I neared the light, the voices became clearer.

"Ain't gonna happen, Logan." One man said in a low rough voice that was foreign-sounding. "I don't care. We're going to Dubia in the morning."

"Cale," Another man spoke quickly. "I swear I left no trail. No one will be able to track me—"

"Don't question my judgment," the other one growled. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

I stepped behind a bush situated just at the edge of the clearing the men occupied. I peered through the leaves and saw two men sitting across from each other with a gas lamp in the middle. One was bald, and quite larger than the other one, but both wore ragged clothing and their hair and faces were covered in dirt.

_Thieves._

I was entranced by the scene, for I had never seen a thief before. My unyielding curiosity made me keen to know more. I watched them, listening to their accent. They were obviously not from Fenton. I saw the younger one turn his head in my direction once during their conversation, but I wasn't worried. I knew I was well hidden.

I was so absorbed by the sight of the thieves, I had to remind myself to blink. As I rubbed my tired eyes, I didn't notice the conversation end. I'd only just registered the abrupt quiet when the leaves of the bush were suddenly whacked away and a bright light shown in my face. Terror gripped me as I stared up at glaring eyes set in a scarred face full of hostility. I turned and ran—I knew I was a fast runner—but not fast enough. I had only taken two steps when a hand grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

"Let GO!" I screamed, knowing I couldn't possibly fight these men, but hoping desperately that somebody somewhere would hear me. However as soon as the words left me, a giant hand clapped over my mouth, cutting off my scream. It tasted awful, like dirt and sweat, but I bit down on the fingers as hard as I could.

The man swore loudly and pushed me to the ground. His anger pierced me like a dagger, but my own anger fueled my fight. I crawled forward and tried to get up, but I tripped over my dress.

"Oh no you don't," I heard above me and felt a different pair of arms grab me from behind. I screamed again, and a piece of cloth was shoved into my mouth. The strong arms pulled me to my feet and locked my own arms behind my back. I tried to kick him, but my dress got in the way, again. Panicked, I looked up and saw those cruel dark eyes coming toward me. I could only stare, praying that I wouldn't be killed. Then a sudden blow to the head made everything go black.


	3. Detained

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed!**

** Chapter 3.**

**Detained**

I woke with a pounding headache, but kept my eyes closed, for I felt resentment nearby and knew I wasn't safe.

Fighting to be still, I struggled to remain in the uncomfortable position I was in so they wouldn't know I had woken. My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were bound as well. I was lying on my side, half of my face in the dirt.

I realized the cloth that gagged me was no longer in my mouth. For a second I considered screaming again, but I knew it would do me no good as long as I was still tied up. I peeked one eye open and saw the younger man sitting next to a crackling fire sharpening a knife. Then I spotted the big man lounging against a tree, frowning as he slept. I moved my head around to see where I was, but the ground below me shifted noisily. I felt a cold blade on my neck and squeezed my eyes shut.

"One scream and I will kill you," came a voice.

A small whimper left my lips to show him I was afraid. I felt the blade leave my neck, but I didn't open my eyes again. Instead, I tried with all my might to fall asleep, but it was no use. I was scared out of my mind—they weren't just thieves, they were murderers too.

I lay still for what felt like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I finally opened my eyes to see the man with the blade sitting by the fire, staring at me intently. I looked toward the bigger man who groaned and stretched as he awoke. His first gaze was at me.

"Was she any trouble?" he asked, glowering at me.

The other man looked into the fire. "No."

I watched, petrified, as the big one approached me, a sinister smile spreading across his scarred and dirty face. "Smart girl," he said. I only glared back.

He reached out a hand and I flinched. Grabbing my shoulder, he pulled me into a sitting position. Then he turned to the other.

"Give me the knife."

I shivered violently, gritting my teeth so as not to scream. He turned back around and faced me with the blade as the other man sat and stared from behind him.

"I'm going to untie you," he said. "And if you so much as move, I won't spare your life again. Understand?"

I jerked my chin down just enough so he could see me nod. Then he reached behind me and cut the ropes at my wrists and then at my ankles. I sat still as stone, barely breathing. I looked up at the giant man in front of me, judging his mood. He wasn't as hostile as before, but still irritated.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

I looked away from his harsh gaze, staring at the ground in front of me.

"Speak!"

"Kendra," I murmured, eyes glued to the forest floor.

He grunted. "Didn't your parents tell you not to stick your nose in other people's business?"

I glared up at him. "My parents are dead."

He just stared at me.

Then he spat at the ground. "Well, I expect we'll have to keep you with us a while longer—"

"Why?"

"Don't speak unless you're told to," he snapped irritably.

Tears blurred my vision. "What do you want with me?"

"Stop—"

"I just want to go home—"

"That's enough!" He slapped me hard across the face.

"Cale!" I heard through the sting of hatred inside of me, both mine and the man towering over me.

My eyes turned to the other man, who was now on his feet behind us. Cale merely turned and stalked off into the woods without another word.

I set my jaw against the pain as tears ran down my face. I felt hot blood on my skin and winced at the pain. Then the other man got up and came toward me with a piece of cloth, and I thought he was going to gag me again. I stared defiantly into his dirty face, but he didn't gag me. Instead, he bent down and wiped away the blood from my cheek. The cloth was rough, but his touch was soft and it eased the pain slightly.

"Do what we say and you won't get hurt," he stated and then moved to sit back by the fire.

I stared at him, wondering why a thief would care if I got hurt. They'd already threatened to kill me multiple times; they obviously had no problem with murder—they had probably done it several times before. I had overheard my dad talking about thieves once to his soldiers in training. According to him, they were capable of nothing but evil and violence.

I had to find a way out of here, but I glanced at the canopy above me and knew it was pitch black outside. I wasn't even sure where I was any more—I couldn't hear the river. I glanced over at the man by the fire, wondering if he could catch me if I ran. One look at his long muscled arms and I knew the odds were not in my favor.

That's when I realized something.

I could still feel the faint hostility radiating from the big man off into the woods, but from this man I felt...nothing. The look on his face was solemn, angry, but I felt nothing from him, no hint of emotion.

_How strange_.

I studied his face, bewildered. Sure, some people hid their emotions better than others, but this was a first. He seemed to sense my gaze, for he looked up at me.

"What is it?" he questioned roughly, the grimy angles of his face sharpened in the firelight. I looked down without a word.

Eventually, I leaned over and lay on the ground again, using my hands as a pillow. The faint flow of hate mixed with my own desperation drained my energy. This time sleep took me.


	4. To Be A Thief

**Chapter 4.**

**To Be A Thief**

When I woke this time, I felt no one around. It was a beautiful spring morning. Birds twittered peacefully in the surrounding trees. I sat up, dusting the dirt off myself. Looking around, I saw no one. So, cautiously, I stood.

Did they leave me alone in the woods? was my first thought.

I surveyed the scene once more. Now was my chance. I began making my way through the trees. Breaking through a wall of shrubbery, I heard the river up ahead. I sighed with relief—I could follow the river and find my way back home.

I stepped lightly through the undergrowth, looking back over my shoulder constantly. The trees cleared and a grassy bank was revealed up ahead. I welcomed the cool, light breeze on my skin. Hearing the rush of tiny waterfalls cascading down the rocks, my pace quickened as my excitement grew. I was so glad I had woken when I did.

As I neared the river and looked around, my heart dropped and my stomach flip-flopped nervously. I spotted the younger man—I'd forgotten his name, which was fine by me as I was hoping to forget these people as soon as I was rid of them—who was waist deep in the river. He lifted a handful of water and poured it over his head. He looked to be bathing. Then I saw his clothes laying out on the sunny riverbank. I ducked behind a nearby boulder, hoping he hadn't already seen me, but his back had been turned. Dread filled me as I realized I wasn't alone. _So they hadn't just left me out in the woods to die..._

Well then what did they want with me? What could an average girl of only seventeen years of age possibly do for them?

I peeked out from behind the rock, watching the man. The beads of water on his tan skin glimmered in the sunlight. My dry mouth urged for a drink, but I knew approaching the river could likely be suicide. His muscles stood out when he raised his arms, and I knew he could probably kill me easily if he tried. Then he turned, and I hid behind the rock again. I heard him move through the water and step on the grass. My breathing became panicked. What would he do if he found that I'd moved? Would he kill me on the spot? Or would he just beat me back to unconsciousness? I couldn't decide which was worse.

As I frantically tried to figure out what to do, I gathered up my courage and peeked over the rock again. To my great relief, he was sitting down, dressed, gazing out at the river with his back to me. Disappointed that I was no closer to my freedom, I quickly but quietly returned to my place in the clearing and lay down again. I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching.

"When are we going to get rid of the girl, Cale?"

"We can't just let her go. She knows too much."

"It's just another person to feed."

"Maybe she can help us."

"Why the hell would she help us?"

"You've seen how scared she is. She'll do anything if we threaten her enough."

"I don't like this. People are bound to realize she's gone."

"That's exactly why we can't go back there. We'll go to Dubia as planned. It'll buy us more time."

"I don't like this..."

"Logan, I don't care if you have a problem with it. What I say goes. We're keeping the girl with us."

"Fine."

"Now wake her up. We've got a job to do."

I felt something push my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open, and I was somewhat relieved to see a kinder face this time. Logan's dark hair hung in his face as he looked down at me. For the first time, I noticed that his eyes were hazel. Then I realized just how much his face had changed without all the dirt caked on it. He looked a lot younger than before, only a few years older than me by the looks of him.

"Come on, get up," he said, his voice impatient.

I stood as he pulled on my arm. My stomach growled as I regained my balance. He pulled an apple out of his pack and handed it to me. I turned away and bit into it hungrily.

"Alright, let's go," Cale said. He pulled his own sack over his shoulder and stalked off through the woods. I waited for Logan to turn and leave, then began following the two of them. I had no idea how far away Dubia was, but the first person I saw I was going to shout for help at.

It didn't take long for my feet to tire. I wondered what would happen if I just refused to move. They wouldn't want to carry me; maybe they would just leave me behind. I could find my own way back, maybe... I gradually began to slow down, slowing my breathing as well as my steps. I looked at the ground, counting my paces. _1... 2... 3..._

"Hey!"

I looked up, startled. Cale had turned around and was glaring at me, Logan watching from his side.

"Keep up or I'll hang you from one of these trees."

He was right, threatening did work. I quickly hurried up to him but shot him a dirty look. He didn't seem to notice, just turned around and continued on his way. Logan was looking at me, but I avoided his gaze. He may be quieter than Cale, but that didn't mean I liked him any more because of it. I walked past him without a word. I didn't know what _he_ was feeling, but _I_ was annoyed.

We made it to a dirt road, but kept to the trees. To my disappointment, no one traveled by. We stopped as the sun began to fall beneath the trees.

Logan turned to me. "Are you hungry?"

I just looked at him, unwilling to break my silence.

He stared back. "No?"

I frowned, giving in. "Yes."

He handed me part of a loaf of bread, and I took it without thanking him. I turned around and ate the food piece by piece, savoring each bite. I realized this was the first day I'd actually had an appetite since my father died.

I looked up at Logan when I was done.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes," I muttered.

I drank some of the water from the canteen he offered me and then fell back into silence.

We arrived at an open grassy area, and my heart lept at the sight of smoke coming from a distant chimney. We began to cross the moonlit field, and I found myself increasing speed as I spotted a house not far away. We had finally reached civilization. I was _saved_.

I let out a low sigh of relief. Cale told me to keep quiet. We reached a huge wooden barn that was just west of the house. Logan held out his hand to stop me.

"You stay here," he ordered.

I stayed where I was but peered around the corner as Logan and Cale moved around to the front of the barn. The door was locked, but Cale used something to pry it open. Then the two men quietly pulled open the doors and hurried inside. What were they doing?

I crept forward and stopped behind the door. I could hear them moving things around inside, and I peeked around the door to see them saddling a couple of horses. They were planning to steal them!

I gasped a little too loudly. Panic rose within me as Cale turned at the sound.

"You! Get away from there!" he hissed at me. I knew he meant for me to get behind the barn, but safety was only fifty yards away. I shook my head and ran for the house. I heard their low voices ordering me to stop, but I only ran faster. A stitch pierced my side, but I kept running. Not even Cale's anger could slow me down now.

I navigated my way across the moonlit field to the gate in the fence, but it was locked. Forsaking all dignity, I began to climb over it in my dress, but someone grabbed me from behind.

I was so close I could see inside the house through the nearby window. "No—!"

But I was once again hushed as a hand clamped tightly over my mouth. This hand was cleaner and softer than before though—Logan's hand. He pulled me off the fence and began carrying me back to the barn, with me squirming in his arms insistently.

My muffled screams pierced the night as I clawed at the hands that grabbed me. "Do you _want_ me to gag you again?" he hissed.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Then shut up!"

My arms went slack, and I quieted, gasping for breath through my nose. We made it around to the side of the barn and he finally moved his hand. I was silent. It was hopeless. There was no way I was getting out of here unless I thought my escape plans through more.

He lifted me onto a horse and then got on in front of me. "Hold on."

The next thing I knew we were riding across the open field, leaving behind the house—the one chance I had for rescue—and disappearing into the woods.

Tears fell quietly down my face as we rode away on the stolen horses. I didn't say a word. Trying to escape was fruitless. I was not going to be foolish again. I just had to hope that someone would find me.

We finally stopped at a new clearing. I was glad—the bouncing of the galloping horse was making me nauseous. I wondered if we were close to Dubia. I had been taught geography and knew the town of Dubia was located in the northern part of Fenton, but I had never been there before. I suddenly wished I had a better sense of direction.

My father never taught me any of his tracking skills. He told me that hunting and fighting were for men, and that I should learn how to run a good home. But how would that help me when I was in trouble? Such as now? I knew my father had loved me. That's why he never prepared me to defend myself, because he thought he would always be around to protect me. He had never expected me to be kidnapped. He had probably never expected to die so soon either...

Logan dismounted the horse and looped the reins around branch close by. Then he reached up to pull me off. I knocked his arm away and attempted to slide down the other side, but my dress got caught on the bridle, and, for one humiliating second, my slip was shown until I could pull the heavy black fabric back down. I stumbled as I touched solid ground, but quickly regained my balance. I stomped off angrily, not wanting to be bothered, but sat down behind a nearby tree to show them I wasn't going anywhere.

I crossed my arms on top of my knees and waited for my face to dry. I always tended to cry when I got angry. I wondered again why I couldn't be brave like my dad. Surely some of his warrior spirit had rubbed off on me? I desperately urged to be as smart as he was, as clever, but I was still stuck with these people, and even farther from home.

Cale and Logan didn't bother me for a while. I was dizzy with relief that they hadn't punished me for trying to escape. I felt Cale's unwavering grumpiness off to my right. I didn't know what Logan was feeling, but I could hear him collecting wood for a fire. I wondered if we were near the river again. Probably—it was our only source of water.

Thinking of water suddenly made me very thirsty. I licked dry lips as I heard someone approach me.

"Drink this." It was Logan.

I shook my head and hoped he would leave.

He sat down next to me. "Come on, Kendra. You've got to be thirsty."

I reached my hand out without looking at him so he would give me the canteen. Instead he grabbed my wrist, and I whipped my head around to stare at him, trying to keep the fear out of my eyes.

He stared back at me with those light gold eyes, his lips forming a satisfied smile.

"That's better," he said. "Here you go."

He let go of my hand and placed the canteen in it. I took off the stopper and poured the delicious drops into my mouth. When I was done, I handed it back to him, eyeing him angrily for a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Did you really have to steal that man's horses? He probably has a wife and a family. How are they supposed to get to town now?"

Logan looked surprised by my answer, like he was expecting something else, but he shook his head. "He has enough horses for five families. They can still get to town."

"Don't try to justify what you did."

"I'm just answering your question."

I looked at him, confused. Then I saw the pleased look on his face and became annoyed again.

"It's not right to steal," I said.

"I know this."

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's what I do." He looked away from me. "It's how I survive."

I stared at him. His smile had faded, but I still couldn't feel any emotion from him, even at this close range. "No one should have to commit thievery to survive."

"And yet, so many people do."

I didn't know how to respond to this. "Can't-can't you just ask for help?"

He chuckled at my question. I felt my face turn red, and looked away at a tree.

"No. Thieves don't get charity. Horse-stealing is a serious offense. They could put us in jail if they caught us."

I couldn't help but look at him again. "Us?"

His gaze met mine. "Cale and I."

"Right." I looked down at my shoes, and then looked at his. They were worn and faded, but looked durable. Mine were starting to get holes in them.

"So, Kendra—"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said softly.

Logan was silent for a second, then he stood up to leave. I thought of asking him to stay—talking to him almost made me forget I was kidnapped, and I longed to find out why his emotions seemed immune to my gift—but he left before I could make up my mind. I leaned my back against the tree and was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Hope

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Here's another chappie.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Hope**

The next morning, I was woken by the rough hand of Cale shaking me.

"Get up," he said before walking away.

I stood and stretched, rubbing my sore back. I didn't think I could endure another night sleeping on the ground.

I walked around the tree and saw Cale and Logan packing up the horses.

"Where are we going?" I asked groggily. It must've been really early—the sky was still dark.

"Into town," Logan said, tying his pack securely to the horse in front of him. He turned around and tossed me an apple.

My mind perked up. Town? As in, where there's people? Why would we be going there? I didn't say anything, quietly eating my breakfast. It _must_ be too good to be true.

Once they were all ready to go, Logan and Cale mounted their horses, and, for a frightening second, I thought they were going to leave me behind. There was no way I would be able to find the town for myself. Then Logan gestured for me to come closer. I did, and he held his hand out to me.

"Put your foot in the stirrup and I'll lift you up."

I did as he said and swung my leg over the saddle until I was seated securely behind him. I hadn't ridden a horse by myself in years. My father and I used to ride all the time when I was younger, until he finally decided I needed to kick the habit and start acting like a lady. He knew I didn't like it, but I knew he was just trying to be a proper father.

"Okay, let's go," Cale said, and I gripped the rough fabric of Logan's shirt as he nudged his horse and we started forward.

We navigated our way through the forest, keeping to those parts that were lightly wooded. The morning sky stretched over us as we crossed a wide grassy plain. I welcomed the sun on my face for the brief moments we weren't in shadow. My body longed for a bath; I hoped to find one when we arrived in town.

I had fallen into a state of compliance. I didn't know what I was in for, but there seemed to be no way out. It seemed childish to count on others to save me. From the stories my father had told me—in hopes that I would learn from other's mistakes—situations like these never turned out well. Of course, if my father was alive he'd be scouring the kingdom for me, but he wasn't. Who else was there to care? My aunt and cousin didn't have the means or the money to find me, though I knew they would do everything they could. Prince David might sent people to look for me, but even then, the royal family had plenty to worry about without adding a missing general's daughter to the list. I could only hope that Dubia would change the odds in my favor.

We were walking beside the horses to give them a break, and had just entered a dense crop of trees when I heard a rustling behind us. I turned to look, but saw nothing. We had crossed paths with some small wildlife on the way, so I wasn't particularly concerned. It wasn't until I heard a definite rhythm of footsteps that I looked over my shoulder again.

I spotted something small following us. As it came closer I recognized it as a gnome. It looked like a child. It looked lost. My shoulder bumped Logan's and I turned to him.

"Look." I pointed behind us.

He glanced back but kept walking. "I see it." He said.

I paused mid-stride. "Shouldn't we—"

He pulled on my arm. "No. We shouldn't. It's just a gnome. We need to keep moving."

I kept walking, but continued to look back at the small figure. I couldn't help but sense the intense fear emanating from it.

"But I think it's lost."

Logan looked at me. "So?"

I shrugged. "We should help."

"How?"

I glanced behind me again. The little gnome was gazing at us, it's hairy little head bobbing up and down as it plodded after us. "We can find it's family."

"Again, how? These woods go on for miles in every direction. I don't speak gnomish, and I'm guessing neither do you. Don't worry about it. It'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

Logan sighed and lowered his voice. "Cale won't be happy if you slow him down."

"I could have told you that."

Logan glanced back again, and I did too. The gnome child was still following us.

He waved his hand at it. "Shoo!"

The gnome paused, eyes wide.

"Logan!" I hissed. I turned and approached the little gnome.

"What are you doing? Kendra—"

I heard him pause behind me as I stepped toward the creature. It stared at me but didn't move, literally scared stiff.

"Are you okay?" I spoke as gentle as I could, though I knew it couldn't possibly understand me.

The little gnome whimpered something in what I could only assume was gnomish. Then grief swept through me and I watched as the gnome's eyes teared up and spilled over. My heart ached for it. I remembered getting lost once at a festival when I was a small child. It had taken me ten minutes to find my father but it felt like an eternity.

"What's going on?" I heard Cale's loud voice right behind me. The little gnome jumped at the sound. I swallowed my own fear and turned to face him.

"This gnome child is lost."

"Do I look like I give a damn about some gnome? You're slowing us down. Come on—"

"No." I couldn't believe what I was saying. This is the man who had knocked me unconscious. He obviously had no compassion for children. "It-it needs our help."

Cale eyed me angrily, and I felt his temper rising. He stepped toward me and I took a step back.

"If you don't start walking—"

A sudden rustling cut him off. We both looked in the direction of the sound. Then three full-grown gnomes, none as tall as me, emerged from the surrounding bushes. Fear tightened my stomach. Gnomes weren't usually dangerous creatures, but they were very protective of their young.

The little gnome immediately ran to them, and one broke free of the group, the least hairriest of the bunch, which I could only assume was a female. She picked up the child and hugged it protectively. The other two gnomes, however, were staring at us, and they didn't look happy. Then I noticed that one of them had a crude dagger in its hand.

I felt slight unease beside me and glanced at Cale who had also noticed the dagger and the less than joyful look on the male gnome's faces.

I saw Logan move closer to us. "We should go," he muttered to Cale. Cale nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I hissed. As soon as thy stepped away, the gnome with the dagger raised his weapon.

"Do not threaten us!" Cale growled at the gnomes.

I watched as the young gnome stopped crying and mumbled something to it's mother. Then the woman spoke to the men. The men's scowls stayed put, but I felt their anger slowly lessen.

"Let's go," I heard Logan say. "Kendra, come on."

But I gazed at the men as the woman spoke hurried foreign words. I had no idea what she was saying, but, miraculously, I felt the anger from the men evolve into relief and then to gratitude, though their grumpy expressions seemed forever etched in their wrinkled faces. Then I saw the one without the dagger reach behind it's back.

Logan stepped in front of me, unsheathing his own dagger defensively. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it down. "Wait."

We watched the gnome pause, eying the dagger in Logan's hand. Then it slowly pulled something out of a pouch that was strapped around his waist and held it out to us. Logan hesitated, then stepped forward and took it. It looked to be a small stone, but it sparkled brilliantly.

"Kalasite," Cale whispered. "Very valuble."

"Uh, thank you," Logan said to the gnomes, and he slipped it carefully into his pocket.

The gnomes said something that I could only assume was a thank you, and they bowed and turned away. They were gone within seconds.

I turned around, and was surprised to see the two men staring at me.

"What?"

Cale actually managed a half smile. He turned and headed back to the horses. "I knew we kept her for a reason," I heard him say.

I looked at Logan, who nodded appreciatively as if to say, "good job."

He moved to catch up with Cale and I stood still for a moment. I looked back at the spot where the gnomes had been.

I couldn't quite comprehend it. Had I really gained acceptance from my kidnappers? I had begun to think my only way out of this situation would be through death. Now I didn't know what to think. I started following the two men wondering if, just maybe, there was hope for me after all.


	6. Dubia

**Chapter 6.**

**Dubia**

After what seemed like hours of traveling, we were rewarded with the sight of a solitary trading post.

Cale and Logan exchanged the tired horses for some food, water, and a lumpy bundle of something. They made me wait in the woods nearby as they traded with the merchant. The promise of food was what made me stay.

Now I knew why they had stolen the horses. Besides the obvious need for transportation, it was a bargaining chip. I began to worry whether they would try to hand me off to someone for a trade.

When the men returned, we sat down and ate—two loaves of bread, a block of cheese, and three apples. My stomach welcomed the food happily, but I was eager to continue on to town. We found the merchant's well and drank as much as we could before filling the canteens.

Cale handed me the lumpy bundle. I took it hesitantly, not sure what to do with it.

"Open it," he said. They both watched me as I untied the bundle, revealing a brown cotton dress and some sturdy boots that laced up.

"Go change," I heard Cale say. I looked up at him, wondering how I was going to change when they wouldn't even let me out of their sight. "Go on," he said, his impatience sweeping through me.

I turned and walked off, finding a large bush and looking back to make sure I was far enough away. I then quickly removed my dirt-clad mourning dress and pulled on the simple brown one. The fabric was soft and clean, still I would have preferred a bath. I kicked off my tattered cloth shoes and pulled on the boots, lacing them up good. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world—they were actually quite heavy—but they would keep my feet protected.

I returned to the clearing to see Cale and Logan packed up and ready to go. I had left my old dress under the bush so I wouldn't have to carry it. It was a lot heavier than my new dress and we no longer had horses, so I could foresee a great deal of walking to be done. I left it behind as a symbol. I was done feeling sorry for myself.

I had a plan.

"One more thing," Cale said, and he pulled out a faded red scarf and handed it to me. I took it from him and tied it around my hair securely. He looked pleased, the frown on his face only slightly grumpy this time.

We set off through the trees, only taking the road when the traffic of coaches and horses became plentiful enough to blend into. I noticed how a lot of women around me covered their heads with scarves, then I realized why I was wearing one. As we passed under a wide arch, guards nodded us through without a second glance.

As we entered Dubia—a thriving town of Fenton—we traveled with the current of the crowd, finally arriving at the center of the bustling community. I couldn't believe I was only mere steps away from people; people that could help me get home. To my disappointment however, Cale led us down a side alley that was nearly empty of residents. We kept moving until we arrived at the back of a building, where we finally stopped.

Cale and Logan conversed quietly about something as I looked around. I didn't have much time. The afternoon sun was beginning to sink closer to the surrounding rooftops.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. It was only Logan. I ignored his low chuckled and looked around too see Cale walking off down a different way.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

I scrutinized his expression. He was smiling.

"A walk? Since when do thieves go for walks?"

His smile lessened and he shook his head. "Just come on."

I followed him back down the alley until we reached the bustling crowd again.

Entering the square, I soaked in the familiarity of the scene. Women gathered together, gossiping and holding baskets filled to the brim with produce, children raced past good-naturedly, while merchants attracted customers with their colorful displays. A number of armored men passed by, tall and serious. They looked different than the guards of my hometown. I wasn't sure who to trust.

There looked to be a presentation up ahead. I stuck by Logan as we squeezed through the crowd and came up to an open area in which a man stood demonstrating a variety of elf-made treasures to the spectators. One was a miniature centaur figurine that whipped his mane back and forth gracefully. It was a beautiful thing. I had only ever seen centaurs at the menagerie back home, and I had never seen anything made by elves. Products like those were rare and extremely valuable.

The traveling salesman was asking a fortune for the prized object. I thought of the Kalasite stone that the gnome had given Logan, wondering what he planned to do with it. We eventually left the crowd and continued on. Reaching a shop with weapons displayed in the window, Logan moved toward it.

"I'll be right back," he told me. Then he gave me a look. "Stay close," he added.

I moved to sit down on a nearby bench. "I won't run off," I said innocently.

He watched me with a frown. "There are worse things than getting lost," he said flatly, and he disappeared inside the store.

I wondered how he knew I was worried about getting lost. Then I wondered what he had meant by 'worse things'. I was kidnapped wasn't I? It couldn't get much worse than that.

I sat and looked around at the crowded street. I said I wouldn't run off, but that didn't mean I couldn't talk to people.

A woman walked by with a basket of flowers. I immediately stood. "Excuse me, mam." She turned and I approached her. "I was wondering if you knew of any outward bound coaches?"

The lady eyed me up and down, and annoyance swept through me. "I know nothing," she told me and stalked off muttering something that sounded like, "filthy runaways..."

I stared at her angrily. Runaway? I was trying to get home! _Maybe I should be more direct..._

A man was coming toward me. I considered asking him until he eyed me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. He tipped his hat in my direction and then entered the weapons shop. I tried to pick out a good candidate from the crowd, someone who would answer my questions without causing a scene. A few minutes later I spotted an elderly man passing by.

"Sir!" I said loudly, trying to get his attention as a young messenger boy stepped around me. The man looked my way and I didn't waste any time. "I'm trying to get home. Do you know where I can find a coach to Ledira?"

"Sorry, darlin'," the man said. "All outward bound coaches leave shortly after sunrise. You'll have to wait 'till tomorrow." He waved a hand and began to leave me.

"Wait! Where do they pick up?" But the man had already been swept away by the crowd. I took a step forward, bumping into the messenger boy who had turned after fastening something to the wall of the weapons shop. "Sorry..." I muttered, looking around for the old man, but he was gone.

"It's okay miss," the boy said. He smiled and tipped his hat, then sped off in the other direction with a handful of papers under his arm. I turned to see what he had posted, merely out of curiosity. I nearly fainted at what I saw.

_MISSING_, the sign read. _KENDRA FORESTER OF LEDIRA. SEVENTEEN, SHORT BROWN HAIR, BLUE EYES. DAUGHTER OF THE LATE GENERAL GRANT FORESTER. BELIEVED TO BE A VICTIM OF KIDNAPPING SUNDAY. REPORT ANY INFORMATION TO THE ROYAL GUARDS OF FENTON._

I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared at the sign. Not only were people looking for me—something I had not expected—but my description was right there for all to see! Although, I knew several women of my age must also have brown hair and blue eyes. There wasn't anything outstanding about me, except perhaps my 'gift', but no one knew about that and they couldn't very well write that on a notice anyway.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I turned around to see Logan coming out of the weapons shop and instinctively moved in front of the sign so he wouldn't see it.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, looking away from him so he wouldn't notice the shock on my face. I quietly followed him back through the center of town, though my mind was screaming with relief. Someone was bound to see the sign and recognize me. I could only hope they had the means to face my kidnappers.

We were almost to the alley when I heard my name being called over the crowd. "Kendra?"

I didn't turn around at first, certain I was hearing things. "Kendra!"

I glanced at Logan, but looked away before I could register his expression. I turned to see a girl with long red hair approaching me.

"Gwen?"

"Kendra! It's good to see you!" I stared in surprise as one of my old friends from finishing school walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hadn't seen her in two years.

Gwen pulled away, and I saw her glance at Logan who stood quietly beside me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but I knew what he must be thinking. _This could blow everything._

"Gwen, this is... Logan." I tried to sound calm. I still hadn't fully recovered from the knowledge that people were looking for me. I didn't know what to do. But I knew what not to do. I wasn't going to drag Gwen into this. She was bound to see the 'missing' signs sooner or later, and maybe she would find someone that could help me. Maybe. But I knew I couldn't count on anyone but myself. I had a plan, and I was going to stick to it.

She didn't seem to notice my hesitation. "Nice to meet you," she said, shaking Logan's hand. Then she turned back to me. "Kendra I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

"I..." I pushed away the painful memories of the past week and managed a smile. "Fine. And you?"

"Wonderful! I'm teaching dance here in town. You should come to one of my classes!"

I marveled at how easy it was to fool her, though Gwen had always been more concerned with herself than others anyway. "Yeah maybe, but I'm just visiting..." I tried to sound casual, though my heart was pounding nervously. What was I supposed to tell her? _No thanks, I'm actually kidnapped right now so maybe some other time?  
_

"That's alright." She looked at Logan again. She was smiling but I felt her disappointment. "I'll leave you two alone. Maybe I'll see you around." She smiled cheerfully and waved as she left.

I watched her walk away, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Had I just passed up a chance for rescue? I hoped I knew what I was doing, and that my plan would work. I looked at Logan who was watching Gwen as well, and I felt annoyance rise up as I once again failed to know what he was feeling. "Are we going to find Cale?"

He nodded without a word. I couldn't read his face, but I guessed he was relieved that I hadn't ratted him out. Although, he didn't necessarily look happy. I continued to contemplate the enigmatic emotions of the boy beside me as we continued on our way.

Cale was waiting for us when we arrived at the alley.

"I found a place to stay for the night," he said. I was surprised to hear this. I thought we'd be returning to the woods to sleep, but I wasn't complaining.

Cale led us behind several buildings until we reached a door with a small awning over it. He bent down and began searching through one of the two bushes that flanked the doorway. Then he pulled out a key and unlocked the door, leading us inside. I could only assume someone had arranged this for us.

It looked to be a storage room, for there were boxes everywhere. A wooden ladder leaned up against one wall, with a small opening in the ceiling. Cale started up the ladder and I followed, arriving in a dark attic. From what I could see, it was small and dusty, and everything was covered with white sheets.

Logan pulled out a lamp and lit it, setting it down on top of an upturned crate. I walked across the room, my head nearly skimming the low ceiling. I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked out the small attic window and saw the street lamps being lit as the sun fell below the trees.

"Get away from the window," Cale snapped. I did as he said. Then I watched as he pulled out the rest of the food we had left, and we sat down and ate it in silence.

Eventually Logan got up and pulled off a few of the sheets. He shook them out and handed them to me. "Take these."

I took them with a quiet thank you and walked to the opposite side of the room near the window. I laid two on the floor and folded the third sheet under my head. Then I lay down and stared up at the slanted wood ceiling. It felt good to be sleeping indoors again, with something other than my hands for a pillow.

I glanced over and saw Cale reading something in the lamplight. Logan was leaning against a box holding a small bag that I hadn't seen before. I wondered what was inside of it.

My wondering was short-lived, however, as the comfort and warmth of the sheets made me realize how tired I was. It had been an extremely long day. I rolled over and faced the wall, closing my eyes and drifting to unconciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you as always! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. A Major Setback

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You're all awesome :)**

**Chapter 7.**

**A Major Setback**

The first light of dawn touched my face through the small window. Rubbing tired eyes, I sat up and looked around. Both men were asleep—now was my chance. I wasn't sure where the morning coach would be waiting, but I knew I had to try.

I moved across the room without a sound, carefully stepping around the sleeping figures. The lamp was out, but I could still see the shadowed shape of Logan's face. I had developed a small gratification for the way he had taken care of me, considering the circumstances. I hated to leave him without saying goodbye, but we both knew I couldn't stay here. People were looking for me. My aunt was probably worried sick, having lost her brother and niece in the same week. I figured I could just tell them I ran away, being so upset about my father's death and all, and then decided to return home after I'd spent some time alone. I would apologize to my aunt, and we could forget this ever happened. That would make it easier on everyone. I had a plan. I had to get home.

I bent down, feeling around in the dark corner until I found the door and slowly lifted it open. I lowered myself down and descended the ladder as quietly as possible. I could see better down here. Soft morning light filtered in through the windows and illuminated the room. Once I made it downstairs, I moved for the back door, but it was jammed so tightly even my entire weight wasn't enough to get it open. Trying to remain calm, I looked around and spotted another door on the opposite side of the storage room. I crept toward it, and, to my relief, it opened.

The room on the other side looked to be a carpenter's shop. There was an assorted variety of wood lined up against one wall, and carpentry tools lined another. Huge saws and axes hung dangerously from the ceiling in a far corner. There was a giant stone fireplace in front of me and, I smiled, two large wooden doors beside it. I stepped into the room and made my way through the sawdust-covered floor to the exit.

I didn't account for the dusty floor to impede my escape, but there just happened to be a small chisel on the ground that I hadn't seen until my foot hit it and it went skittering across the floor, knocking into a heavy metal barrel. The hollow bang resounded through the room and I winced, hoping Logan or Cale hadn't heard that. But I turned around to see that someone had heard, someone _much_ worse.

A huge man was standing in a different doorway that I hadn't noticed before. He was middle-aged, overweight, and very, very angry. The wave of anger hit me with the force of a stampede.

"I-I'm sorry—"

"_TRESPASSOR__!_" he howled. He glanced to his left and reached for an axe.

"No, I didn't mean to—"

"I'M TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE STEALING MY PROPERTY! I'VE HAD IT!"

This man was out of his mind. He took the axe expertly in his hands and stared at me with a crazed look in his eye. Beads of sweat broke out on my face as terror gripped me. One thought ran through my mind. _I _have_ to get out of here._

I ran for it, hearing the man shouting behind me. I reached the door, but my sweaty fingers slipped on the handle. I turned just in time to see the axe swing past my face and sink into the door just to the right of my head.

I gasped in horror. _Are you insane?_ I wanted to scream at the man, but thought better of it as he tugged on the axe and it came free. He turned to me, the look on his face beyond reason. Yes, there was a very good chance he was insane.

"SCUM!" he shouted. "MAYBE _NOW_ THEY'LL TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"

I backed away as he lifted the axe and swung. Lifting my hands in front of my face, I felt the steel graze my left palm just barely. I ignored the pain and dashed around the fireplace, finding a metal poker lying on the stone hearth.

I lifted the poker in front of me like a sword, desperate to block the axe. "Stay away from me!" I cried desperately. "I mean it!"

The man only swung his axe harder, the deadly sound whipping in front of my face. I was surprised I wasn't dead yet. He stumbled as he raised the axe yet again, and I realized he was drunk—which didn't really help my situation, though it did through off his aim.

The man finally swung the axe so hard that it slipped from his hands and lodged into the adjacent wall. He seemed to have given up on the axe, for he came at me with hands outstretched. Now that he didn't have a weapon, the fire poker did me no good, seeing as I didn't have the courage to stab him. I threw it aside and hurried backwards, bumping into that huge metal barrel. I screamed just as the man reached me and grabbed me by the throat. He squeezed tightly, cutting off my scream and shaking me viciously. I clawed at his hands, desperate for air. Then I heard a slam as someone hit the man from the side, sending him crashing to the ground as he released me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. Then I looked up to see Logan standing over the man he had just tackled. He turned to me, eyes wide, mouth angry.

"Kendra? What the _hell_—?"

I tried to stand, but a shrill scream made me cower to the floor. The crazed carpenter was getting up, and he was holding the fire poker I had discarded.

Logan held his hands out in front of him calmly. "Now, sir—" but the man was past reasoning with. He launched himself at Logan who only managed to move out of the way at the very last second by falling to the ground. The man had seemed to forget about me, evidently taking Logan as a better match for a fight. I crouched against the wall as I watched the pair of them. Logan got to his feet just as the man came at him again with the poker.

Logan knocked the man's arm away. Then he looked to me, still frozen with fear. _"Get out of here!"_ he shouted angrily.

He pointed toward the storage room door, distracting him from his opponent for only a second. The old man may have been drunk, but he was quick. There was no mercy in his eyes as he turned around and jabbed the stick forward, piercing Logan in the shoulder. Logan shouted in pain, I screamed in terror, and the man cackled madly. He pulled the poker out of Logan's shoulder, attempting to stab him again. Logan reacted quickly this time, grabbing a saw that hung nearby and swinging it at the man, which hit him with great enough force to knock him to the ground and disarm him of his weapon. I felt the drunk man's anger fade.

Logan grabbed his shoulder and hurried toward me. I hadn't moved an inch.

"What did I tell you?" he stared at me impatiently. "Come on!"

He pulled me up from the floor and we ran into the storage room to see Cale running in through the back door he had obviously broken down.

"I've got some horses—" Cale stopped when he saw Logan's bleeding shoulder. "Logan, what happened to you?"

"There's no time. Let's get out of here." Logan pulled me out the door with his good arm where two horses stood waiting for us. Cale jumped on his. Logan gritted his teeth and got on his, then he held out a hand for me.

"No need," I said and managed to jump on behind him without his help. He looked to be in a great deal of pain. I hated seeing him like this, but Logan shook it off, grabbing the reigns and following Cale past the buildings and down a road that led us out of the sleepy town. No one seemed to notice our mad escape. I barely even noticed the coach sitting by the wide arch as we passed through.

The horses sprinted down the empty lane, kicking up dust. Then we turned off the road and into the woods. I didn't pay attention to where we were going. All my thoughts had focused on a throbbing pain in my hand, but I didn't look at it. There were bigger things to worry about.

We seemed to ride forever as the sun rose steadily into the sky. We finally stopped when we heard the sound of the rushing river up ahead. I felt exhausted, though I had just woken up. I slid down from the horse and watched Logan swing his leg over and lower himself down with one arm.

Cale came over to us. "What happened?"

"I was just—" But he wasn't talking to me.

"It's nothing." Logan answered as he turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm—" I made to brush my hair out of my eyes when Logan grabbed my wrist.

"What's this?" He turned my hand over and stared at the long cut across my palm.

"It's nothing..." I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Sit down."

"But, you—"

"Sit!"

I sat.

Logan sat down in front of me. "Cale! Toss me my pack."

Cale untied the bag from the saddle and brought it to him. I could sense his concern for his friend, and I realized this was probably the first time Cale and I were both on the same page. Logan's injury was much worse than mine, yet he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

Logan took his canteen and rinsed my wound with the cool water. Then he pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around my hand, tucking it in securely.

"There," he said. "Better?"

I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." He put on a small smile, but I was not convinced. I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Let me see it."

Logan rolled his eyes but lifted his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. I gasped when I saw the deep gash in his shoulder, and I didn't miss his face tense up against his will as he lowered his arms. I had no trouble reading this emotion. He was in pain.

His chest was smeared with blood. I reached for his shirt—only slightly less bloody—and knelt beside him. Balling it up, I put a hand on his back as I pressed the cloth against the wound to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, the wound wasn't that deep.

"We need to cover this up," I told him. "Where's the rest of that gauze?"

"There is none."

I looked into Logan's calm face. "What?"

His hazel eyes looked away casually. "That was the last of it."

I immediately reached for the bandage on my hand, dropping the shirt in his lap, but he grabbed my wrist. His eyes locked on mine. _"Don't."_

I stared at him. "I _need_ to. You need it more than me."

"Why? So your hand can get infected instead? There wouldn't be enough for me anyway."

"Look at you!" I gestured at the hole in his chest. "I have a measly scrape. _You_—you need a bandage, at least! And some medicine for the pain, I bet it hurts like crazy."

His golden gaze seemed to burn through me with intensity. "I've had worse."

We stared angrily at each other for several tense moments. I glared at him, my fury at his stubbornness making me want to scream. Wiling myself to calm down, I inhaled slowly through my nose. Finally, I felt I could speak.

"Well, at least let me clean it off." I took the shirt from his lap and picked up the canteen, ready to snap if he tried to stop me. He didn't. With some searching, I was able to find a clean part on the shirt and dampened it with the cool water. I gently dabbed at the wound. Logan stared ahead, gritting his teeth all the while. After I wiped the blood off his chest, I looked down and pulled at the hem of my dress, tearing off a strip of fabric. I folded it up and pressed it to the wound. "Hold that there," I demanded. Logan smiled and did as I said.

"Thank you," he told me. I shot him an angry glance as I snatched up his shirt and stomped off to the river to clean it.

Logan was sleeping when I came back, his head propped up on a rolled up saddle blanket. Cale had covered him with another blanket and was sitting against a tree, sipping from his canteen.

"How is he?" I asked.

Cale looked up at me, his anger dissolved. "Fine... for now. But you're right, he needs a proper bandage, as well as a disinfectant. Things we don't have."

I nodded.

"We can't go back into town," Cale added. "I'm sure someone heard the ruckus we made and have already reported it."

I looked over at Logan. "I understand."

"The next town is about ten miles away. We'll go there when he wakes up." He paused. "I know you were trying to leave."

I looked at Cale. He wasn't angry. He didn't even seem to care at all about the fact. "Yes sir," I answered. "I thought it would be better... for all of us."

Cale looked at Logan then. "Maybe so."

The guilt in my heart pained me, and I realized Cale's own guilt was mixed with my own.

"I promised his father I would take care of him."

I looked at Cale. He continued to gaze helplessly at Logan.

"Logan's father died when he was only eight years old," he said. "I'd never had children, but Jack was my best friend and I'd do anything for him." I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this. Listening to Cale's past seemed somehow wrong, as if I wasn't worthy to hear it.

"He knew I was homeless," Cale continued. "But Logan had no one else to take care of him; his mom left soon after he was born. This isn't the life I would've chosen for him, but it's the best I could do. I got him this far, didn't I?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I just stood there, staring at this poor man that I never knew could feel such compassion. Luckily, Cale didn't seem to be looking for an answer. He leaned lower against the tree and put his rucksack behind his head. His tired eyes turned back to me. "It's a long trip. I'm going to rest up. You should do the same." And with that he closed his eyes and was snoring in seconds.

I looked at Cale, and then at Logan. These men were not bad people. Logan had saved my life, and Cale cared for Logan like he was his own son. They deserved better.

I went back to the river where Logan's shirt was lying on the rock to dry. I dipped my feet in the water, the morning sun gleaming against the rippling surface. I was so close to a bath, but I couldn't take one now. I had something much more important to do.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the longest chapter yet! Do you like long chapters? Or should I make them shorter... Let me know! :)**


	8. New Plan

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I appreciate your feedback _so_ much, you have no idea. So to reward my wonderful readers I'm posting this chapter sooner than I thought! Please enjoy! School is keeping me busy but I will try to update again as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 8.**

**New Plan**

Returning from the river, I tiptoed over to the horses and swiftly mounted the nearest one. I hadn't planned on sneaking off twice in the same day, but then again, nothing had been going according to plan for me lately anyway. I stroked the horse's face to quiet him as I tugged on the rope that kept him there. It came free and I nudged the horse forward. As we turned around, I stole one last glance at Logan, my heart pounding with guilt. It was my fault he had been distracted; my fault he'd had to fight off my attacker and got himself hurt in the process. He could have been killed, if that man had better aim. I swallowed hard, pushing away the thought. _I_ could have been killed, if it wasn't for Logan. So I had made up my mind. I was going back to Dubia. I only hoped I knew what I was doing, and that I wouldn't get caught—_again_.

I urged the horse forward and we set off through the trees. I had faintly remembered the sun rising to the left of us as we fled Dubia. So if that was east, north would lead me back to town.

As I pushed the tired animal onward, I was surprised to find that I could handle the horse quite easily. It felt good to ride by myself, the wind in my hair; it almost made me feel like a child again, not a care in the world... Although the reassuring thought did not last long. Panic set in, several things going through my mind at once. What if Cale had woken up and was now searching for me? What if Logan was feeling worse than before? What if I ran into trouble before I made it back? And I had no money, I would have to find something to trade...

Before I knew it, I broke through the tree line and paused on a dirt road. I checked the sun's position and started off in the direction of town, slowing as I came up to a crowd of people entering the city. I let the horse fall into a steady trot, letting it rest. My heart raced as I reached the guards at the gate, but they waved me through as easily as the first time. To my relief, I spotted an apothecary upon entering and steered toward it. I slid down from the horse and looped the reins over a nearby post. Then I approached the medicine shop, hoping there was someone in there that could help me.

As I approached the door, I noticed a sign posted next to the entrance; the same sign I'd seen near the weapons store. My name stared back at me in big black letters. I stood staring at it for a second, wondering if anyone in town had actually taken it upon themselves to look for me. Then someone grabbed my arm. I whipped my head around to see a grungy old man grinning at me through yellow teeth.

"Hello, there." His eyes slid in and out of focus. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' all by yourself?" I glared at him for wasting my time, ignoring the intense yearning he portrayed, and tugged my arm away. I was lucky to find that his grip was weak. I hurried past him and entered the shop. Thankfully, the man didn't follow.

I walked in and spotted a young blonde woman standing behind a counter, handing a man a small bag. The customer paid her and thanked her for her help. Then he walked past me and out of the store. There was no one else around. I approached the counter, trying to appear confident.

"Good morning," I said to the woman.

She looked up from the money she had just stored away and smiled kindly at me. "Morning miss. How may I help you?"

"I need bandages and disinfectant. And some pain medicine." The woman looked at me strangely as if wondering where my injuries were. I hid my bandaged hand behind my back. "It's for a friend," I added.

She nodded and went to the back room of the shop. A minute later she came back carrying two boxes, grabbing something from underneath the counter on her way toward me. She set a roll of bandages on the counter and then pulled out a small brown bottle out of the first box.

"Here you are," she said, and then opened the second box to reveal orderly rows of all sorts of pills with remedies written beside them, such as _Pain, Fever, _and _Antihistamine._ She took two of the pain pills and tucked them inside the rolled up bandages. "Will that be all?"

I nodded. "Yes, mam."

She put the three items in a small canvas pouch and then told me the price. I looked down at my thin dress and bulky shoes.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no money..."

The woman looked at me closely for a second. I sensed a twinge of annoyance from her, but then she smiled.

"I can tell you are a good soul," she said. "You have honest blue eyes. Take these, no charge."

I stared at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "You know, most girls don't wear their hair so short... What did you say your name was dear?"

"I didn't..." I wondered how she knew what length my hair was, and I raised my hand to find that my scarf was missing. I had forgot to put it on. Then I saw her looking at my hand and I realized it was the bandaged one. I dropped my hand below the counter at once.

I stammered nervously as the woman studied me with a calculating expression. "W-well, th-thank you for your kindness," I said, trying to remain calm. Surely she didn't recognize me...

"Anytime. You know, you look a lot like that girl everyone's been searching for. Short brown hair, blue eyes... And you say you have no money? Strange that someone of your age would come in here expecting charity. What are you... seventeen?"

I wished she would stop, for she was dead on about me and I feared she would start shouting for the guards to come. I tried to throw her off.

"Oh I heard about that girl. It's too bad they can't find her..." I took the pouch from the counter. "Well, thanks for your help." I turned away from the woman's critical gaze and left the apothecary as casually, but quickly, as I could so as not to draw attention to myself. I don't know what made me deny her—I could've been on my way home by now if I had admitted it was me—But I couldn't go home, not yet. I had to get back to Logan. He saved my life, after all. I had to return the favor.

I took one last look at the sign posted on the storefront, catching a glimpse of my father's name. I reached my horse and untied the reigns before I stuffed the pouch into the empty saddlebag. Then I jumped on the horse and we moved toward the gate, almost free.

"Miss!" I heard behind me. "Miss, come back!" The woman from the apothecary was shouting for me to stop. I pretended not to hear her as I dug my heels into the horse and took off out of the gate.


	9. Suspicious Stranger

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks as always for your support! I am so grateful to have fans like you! Look out for the next chapter coming soon!**

**Chapter 9.**

**Suspicious Stranger**

xxx

"This should do the trick, Mr. Thomas." Sarah smiled at the man whom she'd come to know well over the years. Henry Thomas was always stopping by the apothecary to find remedies for all sorts of ailments. Today he came in complaining about a rash, and she gladly provided him with the necessary treatment.

"Thanks Sarah. By the way, did you hear about the disturbance over at Grady Harrison's place? Seems there were some intruders this morning."

Sarah nodded. "Did they find out who it was?"

"They're talking to Grady right now, but I'm not sure they'll get much out of him." Henry shook his head. "Crazy old drunk... Well, you take care of yourself, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." She smiled and handed the man his purchase.

"Thank you Sarah. You're a lifesaver."

"Well I'm always happy to help."

He smiled and turned to leave. She pulled out the drawer beneath the counter and stored his payment in the proper place.

"Good morning," she heard.

Sarah looked up to see a young woman approaching her. The first thing she noticed were the girl's pale blue eyes that stood out like crystals against her tan skin. She was indeed a beautiful girl, though her dress was dreadfully plain and the bottom hem was torn. Her chin-length brown hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed as if she'd ran here. But she approached the counter confidently enough.

It wasn't until the girl reached her that Sarah noticed the marks on her neck. Working in the apothecary had made her pretty good at diagnosing injuries, and if she didn't know any better she'd say those marks were from someone's grip, as if this girl had been strangled. She quickly disgarded the thought, however, ashamed for jumping to conclusions about a girl she didn't even know. After all, this girl didn't seem to be scared or in pain. Sarah put on a smile.

"Morning miss. How may I help you?"

"I need bandages and disinfectant. And some pain medicine."

She looked at this young woman more closely. Usually people came in with an ailment or a complaint, asking Sarah's advice and what she'd best recommend. This girl's demands were soft-spoken but very direct.

"It's for a friend," the girl added.

Sarah took one more look at the young woman's appearance; the anxious, bright eyes and sad, polite smile. Then she nodded and went to the back room of the shop. As she pulled out the box of bandages and opened it up, she glanced at the wall in front of her where messages or IOUs were displayed. Next to this week's work schedule was a sign, recently posted. As she read over it a second time, something in her gut unnerved her. It was a description of a missing girl. _Kendra Forester_ was the name. _Short brown hair, blue eyes_. Sarah thought about the girl up front. The description matched her. And it made sense... This girl was not from Dubia, which explained the fact that she didn't wear a headscarf like most women around here—it was a highly accessible fashion and most women took advantage of it. But what kidnapped girl would walk into an apothecary in the middle of the morning? Certain she was imagining things—she had a tendency to over think everything—Sarah pushed the thought to the back of her mind and returned to the front room. She grabbed the pill box on her way back to the girl.

"Here you are," Sarah said. She opened the pill box and took two of the pain pills and tucked them inside the rolled up bandages. "Will that be all?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, mam." _Very polite._

Sarah put the three items in a bag and told her the price.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no money..."

Sarah looked up, slightly annoyed. _No money? Then why are you here?_ Then she realized the girl must've known upon walking in that she had no money. She must be expecting charity...maybe she was homeless? She sure looked like it, what with her plain attire and dusty face. For some reason those blue eyes made Sarah trust her. Kendra Forester or not, Sarah decided to take pity on the girl. She smiled.

"I can tell you are a good soul. You have honest blue eyes. Take these, no charge."

She stared at Sarah. "Really?" Of course she was shocked.

Sarah nodded, thinking about the notice in the back room. She couldn't shake the suspicion that this was her. Maybe someone had threatened her not to say anything... Sarah tried to help the girl out, using her kindest voice. "You know, most girls don't wear their hair so short... What did you say your name was dear?"

"I didn't..." The girl suddenly became very uneasy. Sarah saw her raise her hand to her head and she noticed a bandage wrapped around her left hand. When the girl saw her looking at it, she dropped it immediately. Sarah wanted to ask her what happened, and why she needed more bandages.

"W-well, th-thank you for your kindness," she stammered. But Sarah couldn't let her go. The way she was acting was so suspicious. She tried to get the girl to tell the truth.

"Anytime. You know, you look a lot like that girl everyone's been searching for. Short brown hair, blue eyes... And you say you have no money? Strange that someone of your age would come in here expecting charity. What are you... seventeen?" _Please let me help you._

But she dodged the question. "Oh I heard about that girl. It's too bad they can't find her..." She took the pouch from the counter. "Well, thanks for your help." She immediately turned away and left the store. Sarah watched as the door closed behind her, her bandaged hand and torn dress catching her eye. _What am I doing?_ Sarah thought. Even if this wasn't the girl on the poster, she was still clearly in need of help. Sarah moved around the counter and walked to door. Then she saw the girl glance at the wall near the window before she got on her horse. Sarah opened the door to see what she was looking at. Her eyes grew wide—it was that same sign. Somehow she knew this must be Kendra. She whirled around and saw the girl turn her horse toward the gate. Why was she leaving?

"Miss!" she called, "Miss, come back!" but Sarah watched as the girl ignored her and raced out of the gate without looking back. It had to be her. She must be in trouble.

Sarah had to tell somebody...

She hurried up to one of the nearby guards. "John!"

The young guard turned. "Sarah? Is something wrong?"

"Did you see that girl that just hurried out of here?" He nodded. "I think she's the girl that's been missing—Kendra Forester."

xxx


	10. Breathless

**A/N: Told you i'd update soon! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 10.**

**Breathless**

The sun was high in the sky by the time I made it back to camp. I couldn't get the thought of that blonde woman out of my mind. She knew. But had she told anyone? I guess only time would tell. I tried not to think about it as I slid down from the horse and looked around. Cale was nowhere to be seen, but Logan was still resting. I tied up the horse and took out the pouch. Then I hurried over to Logan, kneeling at his side as I tried to catch my breath.

"Logan. Logan? Logan wake up!" I panted.

His eyes finally opened. "What?" he said softly, disoriented.

"I got some bandages. Now hold still—"

Logan looked confused, but before he could say anything I had already pulled the blanket off his chest, revealing the wound, and opened the bottle, which smelled strongly of alcohol. He watched me through tired eyes.

"Where did you—" He sharply sucked in air through his teeth as I took the sponge from inside the bottle and dabbed it on his injury. I soaked the sponge again and wiped the sore and all around it, Logan wincing all the while.

Once I was done thoroughly cleaning his injury, I closed the bottle and took out the bandages, dropping the pills into my hand. Then I placed the gauze on his shoulder and taped it securely, no longer having to apply pressure since it had finally stopped bleeding. Logan just lay there without speaking, his eyes closed. When I was done, I put the pills in his hand.

"Take these." I helped him into a sitting position and handed him his canteen. He took the pills without complaint, and closed his eyes again as he lay back down.

"Thank you, Kendra." Logan's words were soft, but I still heard them.

"You're welcome," I answered, though I knew he was only half-awake. I decided to let him sleep. As I began to reach for the blanket to cover him up, he raised his hand and took my hand in his. He rested his hand on his chest, stroking my fingers. I could feel his steady heartbeat.

I watched as he fell back asleep, treasuring the peaceful look on his face. I smiled. I had done it.

"Kendra?"

I looked up to see Cale coming through the trees, carrying a string with three fish on the end. I slipped my hand out of Logan's grip and stood up as Cale came near. "Where did you—" but he stopped mid-question, comprehension dawning. He saw the bandage on Logan's shoulder, and, to my surprise, he wasn't angry. "Thank you."

I was shocked at his words. I didn't know what I expected, but it wasn't that.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," he said. If anything could have shocked me more than him thanking me, it was saying those words.

He looked back at Logan. I stared at Cale, feeling his intense relief, and I knew why he wasn't mad at my disobedience. I had taken one of their horses and gone to town without his permission. I'd risked their safety as well as mine by doing it, but I had helped Logan, therefore forgiveness was required.

"I'm going to bathe," I said finally. Cale didn't seem to notice I'd said anything but set down his fish and moved to check the horses. I took Logan's canteen and filled it up in the river. The next thing I did was to remove the bandage from my hand. I laid it on the rock next to Logan's clean shirt and then removed my shoes, dress and undergarments and waded out into the sunny river. The water wasn't nearly as cold in the midday. I held my breath and submerged myself, scrubbing the dirt out of my hair. My skin welcomed the water joyously. I didn't have any soap, but the cool current soothed my scrapes and bruises. Once I was done, I returned to land, wringing the water out of my hair. I patted myself dry with my underdress before shaking it out and putting it back on. Then I pulled on my dress and shoes and took a seat in the grass, raking my fingers through my short hair. I picked up the pouch with the alcohol in it and cleaned my own cut, wincing at the burning sensation. Then I replaced the gauze around my hand. I sighed at the glory of being clean—I had never appreciated at bath more. I took a few minutes to relax. Then I grabbed Logan's shirt and returned to the clearing to see him awake, watching Cale build a fire. The fish lay next to it, now cleaned and gutted.

Cale looked up and Logan followed his gaze. Logan smiled when he saw me, and I was glad to see him no longer in pain, but as he sat up, his smiled faded. He looked at his shoulder and gave a start when he saw the gauze wrapped around it.

"What's this?" He stared at his bandaged shoulder and then at my bandaged hand. He looked to Cale. "Where did you get it?"

Cale shook his head, his eyes not leaving the growing fire. "Not me," he said.

Logan's shocked expression turned to me.

I set down his shirt and canteen and knelt next to him. I knew this was coming. Logan had been in too much pain and half-asleep to register what I'd done. Now he knew, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it. "I went back to town," I told him. "You needed—"

_"What?"_ Logan's voice had risen loudly, horror filling his eyes, but he turned back to Cale. "Cale, you—"

"She snuck off while we were sleeping," he said calmly. "Took a horse. Got back pretty fast, actually."

Logan's gaze was back on me. "You went back there by yourself? Are you insane?"

"Calm down Logan," I answered, trying to keep my own voice calm. "I went straight to the apothecary and came right back."

Logan glared at me. "You should never wander off by yourself. Something could have happened to you!"

"But nothing did!" As the words left my mouth I reluctantly thought of the grundgy man outside the apothecary. Now I knew what he had meant by 'worse things.' I didn't like that he was right. "Can't you just be happy you're okay?"

"Can't you just do as you're told?"

I stood up defensively. "Well sorry if I didn't want to see you die! I had to do _something_."

"No you didn't!" Logan's mouth was set in an angry line, his face had turned red with anger. "Cale would have taken care of it."

"It would have been too late!" I yelled. "I knew you two couldn't go back to Dubia, and the next town is thirty miles away! I had no choice."

Logan huffed. "Well, _that_ was a foolish assumption."

His words hurt, but I covered it up with anger. "That's how you thank the person who saved you?"

"I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Oh, that's right, because you're to stubborn to ask for favors!"

"I am _not_—"

"I've had enough." I turned around and stalked off toward the river, angry tears stinging my eyes.

I stood at the top of the bank, looking out over the water, but not really seeing it. Blinking away tears, I stared up at the surrounding trees, waiting for my face to dry. A few minutes later, I heard leaves crunching behind me, and since I couldn't feel any hint of emotion, I knew it must be Logan. He walked slowly, and stopped a few feet away. I wiped my cheeks but remained silent. I was too angry to talk. I thought by doing something nice for Logan it would return the favor for him saving me, but he was just as angry as ever. It seemed no matter how hard I tried, I could never do anything right. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

"Kendra, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "No _I'm_ sorry, Logan. I promise I'll never try to help you again." I crossed my arms, staring angrily at the river.

"That's not what I meant." His voice was quiet behind me. I couldn't tell if he was still mad or not. I wished I could see his face, but I couldn't look at him yet. I was too mad.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it," I said sharply.

"Gosh Kendra," I heard him heave a sigh of annoyance. "You are the most... _frustrating_ person I've ever met.

"Back at you."

I heard him shuffle his feet in the leaves. Then his footsteps moved toward me.

"Go away," I said, not wanting to argue with him again, but I could hear him keep coming.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and sighed in frustration. "I _said_—_"_

But as I turned around to face him, I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. His hazel gaze bore into me, reaching down into my very soul. "Logan—"

Then his lips were on mine, shutting me up significantly. My anger melted away instantly, and so did my legs. He held me in his arms as he kissed me softly, and I clung to him with the remainder of my strength.

Logan pulled away. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was senseless, and _scared_. When I saw that man strangling you it frightened me more than I thought possible. I didn't want to feel that way again." He paused, shaking his head. "Kendra, If I had lost you... I mean... I don't know what I—"

"Apology accepted." I reached behind his head and pulled myself closer to him. Having thrown myself into the kiss a little too eagerly, I somehow managed to knock him backwards, bringing me down with him. A pile of leaves broke our fall, but neither of us really noticed that we were on the ground. All I felt was his breath on my skin and the light brush of his fingers against my bruised face. Once my racing heart threatened to burst from my chest, I rolled over onto the ground next to him, catching my breath. As we lay there next to each other, I looked over at Logan and blushed. His deep gaze pierced me and I felt completely exposed.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're okay. Sorry I yelled."

He chuckled. "Apology accepted."


	11. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 11.**

**Rude Awakening**

I woke up in Logan's arms. Life had never been so good.

As I turned to face him, his eyes blinked open and he looked at me.

"Good morning," he whispered gently.

I just smiled, snuggling in closer to him.

His arms tightened around me, and he rested his chin on my head. "I was thinking about something you said last night."

After our fight last night—and the make up that, I had to admit, gave new meaning to the term 'kiss and make up'—we returned to the clearing and ate the fish that Cale had roasted. Logan kept looking at me throughout dinner, making me blush uncontrollably. Our secret smiles kept Cale oblivious, which, I decided, was a good thing. After eating, Logan and I made our way back to the river and sat in the grass. We spent the rest of the day telling the other what seemed our entire life stories. I told him about my father and my life as a general's daughter, and Logan told me of his father and then of his time with Cale. His life seemed to be an adventure every day. He told me about a time they went to Frell and ran into a band of ogres. Ogres terrified me, though I had only heard stories—Fenton was renowned for having eradicated the ogre population from within our borders. Logan told me they were lucky and got away, but I had an inkling he left out the worst parts.

When I told Logan about my father, he was so understanding. He told me of when his own father died, and how he thought he'd never get over it. But one day he realized that punishing himself for his father's death was not what his dad would've wanted. He reminded me that my father was still with me, and that he was watching me and wouldn't want to be the cause of my sadness. Logan thought of his father everyday, and it put a smile on his face, not a frown. I was touched. I never thought of it that way. Thinking about my mom never made me sad because I never knew her. I always imagined what she must've looked like and how her voice would sound. I never thought of her as dead but an enduring presence in my heart. And now my father was there too. I would always miss him, but now I realized he wasn't as far away as I once thought.

I came back to the present, wondering what I'd said last night that Logan had found interesting. I looked up at him. "Yes?"

But before he could answer, a strange sense of unease swept through me, only seconds before the sound of hoofbeats filled my ears.

We both sat up, looking around for the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from every direction, echoing off the riverbank. Then I spotted soldiers riding through the trees on the opposite bank. We stood, Logan gripping my hand protectively, his instinct to run. I looked at him, trying to let him know it would be okay, but he didn't look at me.

They splashed through the shallows and were surrounding us before we knew it. I became dizzy with their hostility as voices beat the morning air.

"Step away from the girl!"

"Move back!"

"Take your hands off her!"

"Move now!"

"_Now!_"

I stepped away from Logan, for he seemed frozen to the spot. As his hand slipped from mine, his gaze finally turned to me. My stomach dropped at the expression on his face. Why did he look so scared? I had never seen him look so uncertain. I stared helplessly at him until he looked away. Before I knew it, the men had dismounted their horses and surrounded him. I watch in shock as they grabbed him roughly and tied rope around his wrists. He didn't put up a fight.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at them over the tremor of angry voices. I rushed toward Logan, but another group of soldiers moved in between us. "Wait—Stop! Don't hurt him!" Though I could barely hear myself over their yelling. I tried to push through the crowd of men, but one of them grabbed me, holding me back.

"Hold on miss—"

I tried to jerk away. "Wait, where are you taking—"

"It's okay miss. Come with us." They herded me away as I searched frantically for Logan in the sea of faces, but he was nowhere to be found. Fear gripped me as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

Logan was a thief, and would probably be thrown in jail for it. And then another thought struck me. Would I ever see him again?

Life had never been so bad.

Someone lifted me onto a horse behind another faceless someone and we took off through the woods. Once we reached the road, a coach rushed around the corner and came to a sudden halt in front of us. I was lifted inside. "You're safe now miss," someone else said before the door was slammed in my face. They seemed to be in quite a hurry. It was getting on my nerves. Or maybe it was the nerves of the men surrounding me. Every single one of them seemed tense, on-edge, as if _they_ were the ones being pushed and pulled against their will. We took off down the road at a swift pace. I was so concerned with Logan that it took me a minute to realize I was finally going home. It was not the relief I thought it would be.


	12. NotSoSimple Truths

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Your support is what keeps me going. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, please take a few seconds to review it!**

**Chapter 12.**

**Not-So-Simple Truths**

The coach maintained a steady pace to Ledira. I spent the ride worrying about Logan, and wondering what had happened to Cale. Had they caught him too? I fell asleep somewhere along the trip and was woken by the sudden halt of the carriage and loud voices announcing our arrival. I looked out the window to see the castle of Fenton standing before me.

As I wondered why they didn't take me to my house, a man opened the door for me and helped me down. I was flanked by soldiers as we walked up the steps and through the doors of the opulent castle. An enormous gleaming entrance hall stood before us. There was a group of men standing in the middle of the room looking to be discussing something important. Among them was one person I recognized, Prince David.

They all turned to look at us as we walked in. David broke from the group and hurried toward me with a huge smile on his face.

"Kendra!" He pulled me into a hug. I appreciated his enthusiasm upon seeing me, but I still felt embarrassed for being so informal with him in front of all these people.

"Hi David."

He held me at arms length, examining my fading bruises. His face turned serious. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Everyone has been looking for you. I'm so glad you're safe." I felt his relief flow through me as he gave me another quick hug.

I was confused. _Um, of course I'm safe. What are you..._

David let go of me and stood with his arms behind his back, his royal demeanor returning. "The thief's been successfully detained."

_Oh... right._ Now I understood. They thought I was in danger. They didn't know the real Logan. I had to tell David, he was the only one who would believe me. "David, he's not a thief. Not a bad one anyway."

David looked at me, now confused. "You're not making sense."

I took a deep breath. "Where did you take... the _thief_?"

"He's being held in a heavily guarded prison. Don't worry, he won't be able to escape." David's voice was back to business. I became frustrated. He wasn't listening to me.

"But—"

"Someone will show you to your room where you can wash up. Then we'll take you to your aunt's house. She's being notified of your safe recovery as we speak."

I was still staring at him, trying to find the right words, when a maidservant came up to us, telling the prince my room was ready. Then David was gone, and I was left to follow her upstairs.

"Would you like me to prepare your bath?" she asked as we entered the elegant bedroom.

"Yes, please," was my immediate answer. My body craved a warm bath.

The fine soap and warm water did the trick. I was finally relaxed when I stepped out of the tub and dried off. It felt so good to be clean. I pulled back the satin curtain and looked on the chair where I had put my plain brown dress, but it was gone, replaced with a new royal blue one, thankfully not too frilly. I put it on. There was a full-length mirror on the wall near the wardrobe. I walked up to it and examined my reflection for the first time since, well, it felt like forever. There were several small scrapes across my arms and a light purple bruise above my right eye, but other than that, I didn't look as beat up at I felt. My skin was darker than usual, but I looked the same, though somehow older, more mature. I felt like I had grown a lot in the past few days.

It was hard to believe that only hours ago I had been sleeping on the ground with Logan beside me. Now I was inside the castle of Fenton, and Logan was in, I shuddered, _prison_.

Someone knocked on the door, breaking through my glum mood. I moved across the room and opened it. It was a maid carrying a dinner tray loaded with covered dishes.

"Are you hungry, miss?"

I realized I was starving. "Yes, thank you."

The young maid set the tray on a nearby table and curtsied before leaving the room. I pulled up a chair and sat at the table, lifting the lids off each plate to reveal each food more delicious than the next. There was soup, salad, roasted chicken, and pie for dessert. I stared guiltily at the food, knowing Logan would probably have little to eat tonight. Then my stomach growled loudly as if berating me for neglecting it, so I began to dig in. After eating my fill, I decided to find David so I could talk to him. I had to make him understand that Logan wasn't a bad guy and that he should be set free. I wasn't sure how long his sentence was, but even one night in prison sounded dreadful.

I made my way through the elaborate halls of the castle. There were several more rooms than expected and I didn't know where to start. I spotted a maid carrying linens at the end of a hall and hurried up to her.

"Mam, excuse me... Do you know where I can find Prince David?"

"His highness usually frequents his study around this time of day. It's on the third floor, next to the library. I would check there." She curtsied.

"Thank you." I returned to the staircase and reached the third floor. I didn't think a library should be too hard to find, and it wasn't. It was a huge open room in the south wing of the castle. I saw a door down the hall from it. I came to it and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see David sitting at a large oak desk in front of a lit fireplace. He smiled when he saw me, and came around his desk as I walked in.

"How are you? Is there anything you need?"

"No, no. Thank you for your hospitality, but I just wanted to talk."

He nodded. "Of course." He led me to a pair of chairs by the window and we sat. He leaned forward, his face full of concern. He also looked older than the last time I'd seen him. Older than me even, though we were the same age. "What's on your mind?"

I didn't beat around the bush. "I was thinking about what you said regarding the thief you apprehended today. How long will he be imprisoned for?"

"Well, he has been charged with theft and kidnapping. He'll be seen by the Courts tomorrow, and they'll decide his fate then.

"His fate? What do you mean?"

"Kidnapping is a highly serious offense, and his record for thievery is not to be taken lightly. He's looking at a long time in jail or a possible hanging."

"Hanging!" David looked taken aback by my shock. "I mean... he didn't kill anybody. Why should he be killed?"

David shrugged. "I don't make the rules. It's up to the Courts, but..." He peered at me. "You look so surprised. He did kidnap you, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then what's the problem?"

I sighed. I needed more time to think. "There's no problem. I'm just tired. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"We have arranged for you to be taken home..."

"I know. Please?"

He nodded, taking my hands in his. "Of course."

I looked down at our hands. David and I had known each other for years. Our fathers had been very close, my father a trusted commander of the king. I considered David my best friend, but the emotion that I felt from him as he held my hands was one of more than friendship. I wondered how I never noticed it before. I knew then that David would do just about anything for me. At least I knew I had one person on my side.

I looked into those familiar brown eyes of his and remembered all the good times we used to have as children, all the adventures we'd had, but neither of us were children anymore. It saddened me, but we both had to grow up someday. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Kendra."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I had to look down again. I suddenly realized I hadn't even mentioned him to Logan. It was like I had been living a different life, completely separate from my life with David. It was weird having the two collide. I didn't like it. It made things complicated. But then, life couldn't always be easy. I found _that_ out the hard way. I looked back at David and forced a smile. I was indeed glad that he had been looking for me during my absence, I just wished they had found me and _only_ me. "Yeah," I murmured, not sure how to respond. "Me too."

I left his study and returned to my room, my mind reeling. I didn't know what to do. I was just a girl, with no power over the Courts. I had to think. When I made it back to my bedroom, I noticed that the dinner trays were gone. I locked the door and moved to the balcony doors, swinging them open and stepping out into the evening air. I sat on the ground with my back against the wall, ignoring the nearby bench. I stared at the vast sky, the sun setting over the trees. It wasn't long before it was dark enough to see the stars twinkling in the infinite distance. I wondered what Logan was doing now, if his shoulder was hurting again, or if he'd been harmed by the soldiers that took him. I had to help him. But how?

I buried my face in my hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the nothingness around me.

"What's the matter dear?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up to see a woman sitting on the bench, gazing down at me. She was wearing a flowing purple dress that shimmered in the moonlight, her long silver hair cascading down her back. She smiled amiably at me.

"H-how did you get up here?" I asked, looking around. The balcony doors were closed, and I was pretty sure I had locked the bedroom doors behind me.

"Magic," the woman said simply. She stood, and I pressed myself against the stone wall as she came toward me. "I'm a fairy."

"A fairy?" I had heard of fairies, of course, but I had never met one, or seen one for that matter.

"Yes, dear. Jaslene at your service." She raised her hand as a swirling sphere of light formed in her palm, my shocked face reflected in it. It rose into the air and lit the balcony with a soft pale glow. I watched, amazed. Then her attention turned back to me. "You looked so miserable I just had to come down here and see what was the matter."

I hesitated, wondering if I was hallucinating. She sat down across from me, her hair blowing in the breeze. She was beautiful, despite her gray hair. She looked like she could be trusted.

"You don't want to hear my problems," I told her, and then added as an afterthought, "Unless you know a spell that can free my friend from jail."

Jaslene frowned. "Why is your friend in jail?"

"Because he's a thief," I shrugged. "And he kidnapped me..."

Her eyes grew wide at my bluntness. "Then why on earth is he your friend?"

"Because he's not a bad guy, despite his lifestyle. He's actually very kind. He doesn't deserve to be in jail." I defended Logan with ease. Someone had to.

Jaslene looked at me closely. "What is your name child?"

"Kendra, Kendra Forrester."

Her eyes widened again, her face lighting up. "Kendra! Oh, I thought I recognized you." Jaslene smiled. "You look just like your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes. Of course, she didn't like me very much. I told her my spells were a gift, but she disagreed. Some humans just don't appreciate me..."

I stared at the rambling fairy. "What are you talking about?"

Jaslene looked at me as if she had forgotten I was there. "Your spell," she said. "I gave it to you."

"M-my spell? Wait, _you_ put a spell on me? _That'_s why I feel other peoples' emotions?"

"Of course." The fairy smiled serenely at me, as if this wasn't news.

I looked down. "I never knew..."

"Well, of course you didn't. No one knew except for your mother. I bestowed it just after you were born, and I'm sorry to say she passed away before you were old enough to know of it."

I stared at the fairy. "Couldn't you have told me?"

"You figured it out didn't you?"

"I guess, but—"

"And it's a fabulous gift. I would just be happy about it." She began to look annoyed.

"It does come in handy sometimes." I admitted, thinking about the incident with the gnomes. "Except I'm unable to sense the emotions of this one guy..."

"Really?" She said this word slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she returned to her previously cheery self.

_"_Yes_..."_ I stared at her, irked by her reaction to my inabilities. "Around him I feel, well, _nothing_."

To my surprise, the fairy beamed, looking absolutely pleased. "Ah, to be seventeen and in love," she mused.

"In love? Hold on. I don't think I ever said—"

"Oh, it's part of the gift." She flicked her silver mane over her shoulder, leaning in as if sharing a secret. "You'll feel the emotions of everyone but your one true love. When you finally meet the one, you have to figure out his feelings for yourself. Giving you the power to know your true love's emotions is not fair to the boy. You'll both have to learn to love the hard way." The fairy shrugged. "Love isn't easy. Sometimes you have to fight for it."

I took in her words, disbelieving at first, but as soon as she finished I knew she was right. I was in love. Logan made me feel comfortable in the most negative situation. I forgot my worries when I was around him. I felt safe when I was with him, safer than I'd ever felt before, though the irony did not escape me. He was raised under unfortunate circumstances, we were from two separate worlds, and still we managed to find each other. And when we kissed—it was the best feeling in the world. He'd made me accept the death of my father, something I thought I'd never get over. In the few days I'd known him, he'd made me love life, and love him.

Jaslene smiled at my reaction, and I realized my mouth was open. I picked my jaw up off the floor as she sat up straight and clasped her hands together. "Now, you said this friend of yours was in jail? Why don't you get him out?"

I shook my head. "How?"

She shrugged. "You're inside the royal palace. It seems you have connections with some rather important people. Get them to help you."

"You can't do anything?"

She shook her head. "I don't use magic for the benefit of criminals. It's one of my rules—no offense to your friend. You're going to have to solve this one for yourself."

I nodded as she stood gracefully, her glittering dress catching the light from the illuminated sphere in between us. She reached out her hand and caught the ball as it dropped into her palm. Then she closed her fist around it and it dissolved into the air, taking the light with it.

"Good luck, Kendra. I wish you all the best." And with that, Jaslene vanished in front of me, leaving only a trace of glitter floating behind.

I stared at the place she had stood just moments ago, several things occurring to me at once. First of all, I had just met a fairy for the first time, and it just happened to be the same fairy that had enchanted me seventeen years ago. Secondly, I had found my true love without even knowing it, and, last but not least, I had finally found something worth fighting for.


	13. What Friends Are For

**Chapter 13.**

**What Friends Are For**

It took all my patience to wait until morning to find David and ask for his help. A million things ran through my mind—it was a wonder I could sleep at all.

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. I felt different, as if I couldn't be stopped. I hadn't felt this determined in my entire life.

I washed my face, pulled on another gown that had been laid out for me, this time in lavender, and hurried out of the room. I was on my way to David's study when I passed a large dining room where the entire royal family happened to be sitting at breakfast. Three sets of eyes landed on me as I entered.

"Good Morning, Kendra," Queen Anna said, smiling at me.

I did my best at a curtsy. "Your highness." Then I looked to King Desmond. "I was hoping to have a word with David."

David's father nodded. "Certainly."

David pushed his chair back and stood, coming around the table to stand in front of me. "What did you want to talk about?"

I took his hand. "Let's have some privacy..." I pulled him out of the room and halfway the hall. Then I turned to face him, searching for the right words.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as I stood wringing my hands.

"Why would you say that?"

I saw him look down at my hands. "You always do that when you're nervous."

"Oh." I clasped them together and took a deep breath. "Well, I need your help."

He rubbed my arm gently. "Certainly. Anything."

"It's about the thief."

David nodded, though uncomprehending.

"He shouldn't be in jail."

Then his brow furrowed. "He's committed a crime, Kendra. You can't ignore that."

"Yes, I know but—" I became aware that my voice was echoing down the hall. "Um, do you know of a place where we can talk?" I said more quietly. David nodded and took my hand. He led me to the end of the hallway and opened a door to an empty sitting room. Perfect. We moved toward a couch but I couldn't sit. I turned to him again as he looked at me intently.

"David, I know he's a thief, but—"

"Not only a thief, Kendra. He kidnapped you, remember? And I won't rest until he is punished for that crime."

I could feel David's anger rising. I had to set him straight.

"He didn't plan to kidnap me. He was only doing what he had to survive. He didn't want me running off and turning him in." I made sure to keep Cale out of it, though he was the one mainly in charge of my kidnapping, but I didn't want him to be imprisoned either. Plus, it would only make it more complicated if they found out there was someone else involved. "It's not like he hurt me," I added.

"He didn't?" David shot a pointed glance at the bandage on my hand.

"He didn't do that. I fell." The part-lie was out before I could stop it.

He frowned. "So, what is it you need exactly?"

"I need you to help me free Logan."

"The thief?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, he deserves to be free. I don't want him imprisoned. I _am_ the one he kidnapped, after all. Don't I have a say in it?"

"It's up to the Courts."

"Well then I need to talk to the Courts."

"You can't." David's face showed no emotion, but I could feel his discontent. "They've already made their decision."

My heart leapt. "They did? When?"

"This morning."

"And?"

"Death, by hanging."

I stared, feeling faint. _Death?_

"Kendra?" David's voice sounded far away. "Are you okay? Your face is white."

I barely heard him. All I could feel was a deep sense of dread. Maybe I should have sat down...

David continued. "He's been convicted of several horse thefts around Fenton. He's caused trouble within our kingdom and it's the government's job to stop it. Don't feel bad for him. He's just a criminal."

I looked up at my friend. Why couldn't he understand? Logan was just a man. A man placed in a bad situation. No man _deserved_ death, especially not for what he did.

I finally found my tongue. "David, listen to me. You've got to stop this. He deserves a second chance!"

"Why?"

"Because he's not a bad person! He can't help his situation. I mean, if the government would provide opportunities to the homeless, like real jobs, and alternative housing, these thieves wouldn't have to be, well, _thieves_. They could live better lives!"

"But, why him? Why do you care about him so much?"

"Please. You've just _got_ to help me!"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I love him!" The words left my mouth and hung in the air between us. I was not ashamed, though I did feel a slight twinge of guilt when I saw the shock flash across David's face. He did a good job of hiding it, but I could still sense his disbelief.

I stared into David's brown eyes. He looked down for a second, and then back at me. His disbelief changed to hurt, and he looked at me in a way he never had before, as if he didn't know me anymore. Then finally his gaze softened, and he sighed. My stare was unwavering as he judged my expression. Surely he could see that I was telling the truth.

"You really do love him." As he said these words, I was relieved to find that his love for me had not been displaced by hate.

It wasn't a question, but I felt the need to answer. "Yes."

He looked at me, his expression resolved. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA... Hope you will still review!**


	14. Last Chance

**Chapter 14.**

**Last Chance**

I was following David through the castle, fighting to keep up with his urgent pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked, panting slightly.

"We have to send a letter to the Courts. Ask for an appeal..."

"Okay, but why are we in such a hurry?"

"The hanging's scheduled for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. David took a few more steps before he noticed. He turned around and backtracked towards me.

"I'm sorry Kendra. The court's very busy you see..."

I knew he was doing all that he could. I reminded myself to breathe, and could finally nod. "Will we have time?"

"If we hurry."

We made it to his study. David went to the desk and took out writing materials. It didn't take him long to finish the letter.

"I'm telling the Courts we've received additional information on the thief's case and are requesting an appeal to adjust the determined ruling."

I wished David would call Logan by his name, but now was not the time to complain. Instead I said, "Okay, now what?"

"We deliver the message. It shouldn't take long for them to receive it." He reached for a string and rung a brass bell that was fastened to the wall. A manservant arrived at the door in no time. David approached the man and handed him the letter. "This is an urgent message for the Courts. It is to be taken directly there." The man nodded and hurried out of the room.

"And now, we wait." David turned to me. "The hanging will be at noon tomorrow unless we get the appeal."

I gulped. "Is there a good chance of that?"

"Well, they are certain to meet with us, but it won't be until morning most likely, and you must make your demand for his freedom very convincing."

I nodded. I wasn't sure how to convince a room full of judges, but it had to be done. It was the only way to save Logan.

I had the whole day to kill until the Courts responded. I spent most of it locked in my bedroom, thinking of what I was going to say to win them over. My aunt sent a letter to the castle that afternoon, saying that she missed me and she hoped to see me soon. I responded saying that I missed her and Owen and that I would see her the next day, telling her that David and I wanted to catch up and spend some time together, like old times. I told her this to calm her worries, though it wasn't entirely true. David was busier these days, training for the throne in place of his father one day.

When I wasn't wandering around the castle, coming up with ideas for my speech in front of the Courts, I was thinking about Logan: how he was doing, if he knew his fate, what I would say to him when or if I saw him again, but mostly wondering if Jaslene was right and if he really was my true love. I certainly knew that I loved him, but did he love me? He hadn't known me very long, and had liked me for even less time. When would he have had time to love me? He was always looking out for himself and for Cale. I wished I could sense how he was feeling, that would make things so much easier. But Jaslene had said I had to figure it out the hard way, and I didn't even know how to do that. I tried not to think of the fact that if I was unsuccessful tomorrow I may never know the answer.

It wasn't until David and I were eating dinner on a terrace overlooking the gardens that evening that a letter came. David opened it and read it first. Then he handed it to me.

_"Dear your highness. We have received your letter and have agreed to grant you conference tomorrow at 11:00 am. We will hear what you have to say, though our minds are set about the criminal. We live to serve the kingdom of Fenton to our best ability, and that is what we intend to do. We look forward to your arrival tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening, The Courts."_

I gave it back to David, soaking it all in.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"Well, I hope it works." I looked up at him. He took my hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Really, I do."

I smiled. "Thanks, David."

"It'll all work out, if he is what as you say he is. The Courts can't argue with reason." His words sounded more confident that he felt.

I fell asleep that night only after lying awake in the dark for several hours.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed these past few chapters of building suspense and anticipation! Guess what? Only two chapters left! I know! So please review because I would love to know what you're thinking! Thanks in advance! **


	15. Convincing the Courts

**Chapter 15.**

**Convincing the Courts**

I got dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry, hands shaking all the while. The maids had lain out a gorgeous wine color gown that I absolutely loved. I would have to thank them later once this was all over.

It was a quiet ride to the administration building. David sat beside me, looking calm and collected as usual, though he would shoot me a worried glance every now and then. When we arrived, the door of the coach opened and David got out, holding out a hand to help me down. I was suddenly reminded of the feeling of Logan's hand in mine and felt a surge of determination. I took a deep breath as I stepped down, looking up at the huge building in front of me.

David stood beside me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. Then we made our way into the place that could either save Logan's life, or end it.

Big heavy doors were opened for us and we stepped inside, our footsteps echoing dauntingly off the marble walls. We came to another door, and David turned to me.

"I'll be waiting right here. Good luck."

I nodded, unable to speak without my voice shaking. Slowly opening the door, I made my way into the room.

I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't this. I was staring into the faces of five men, five faces showing neither compassion nor concern. I had expected a room full of people, but this was worse. All I could feel was passiveness from each of them. Their blank stares irked me. Did they not care at all about the people they were putting to death?

I came to stand behind a podium and cleared my throat, my heart beating a mile a minute. I dove in.

"There is a man sentenced to death today, for crimes out of his control."

I heard some men grunt disagreeably, but continued.

"The homeless population of Fenton is atrocious, a matter that could have been prevented. It can still be rectified, if certain measures were taken to help these oppressed people. I have met some of them, and one in particular needs my help. He is not a bad person, no matter the charges set against him. He only stole so that he could survive. Why lump him in with the bandits and murderers that plague this country when the latter crimes are significantly worse? The man you plan to execute today is my friend." More whispers. "I am the one he kidnapped, and I'm _fine_. If I am not worthy to press charges against him, no one should be."

Silence painted stone cold faces.

I sighed. "All I'm asking for is a second chance for this person. Don't judge him upon his circumstances. Imagine if you had a son that you couldn't raise for whatever reason, and the only person you trusted enough to care for him was your best friend, who was _homeless_. What other choice would they have but to take in your son and teach him how to survive? If you had to decide between stealing and starving to death, which would you choose? Please, consider that before you sentence this man to a terrible fate."

I stopped and closed my eyes, fighting back tears. Then the man in the middle cleared his throat. My eyes flew open.

"Who here is opposed to the theif's aformentioned hanging?" His words broke the tense silence.

No one raised their hands. I stared, heartbroken, into the face of each man.

"Please," was all I could manage.

After what seemed like ages of silence, movement caught my eye and I saw the man at the left end of the row slowly raised his hand. Then, one by one, each man raised his hand, including the one in the middle, the Chief Judge. I stared, shocked, as understanding filled the room. Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

The judge continued. "We have always turned a blind eye to the appaling conditions of the poor of Fenton. Perhaps we should actually consider... _improving_ their circumstances." He looked slightly fearful of the idea, but continued. "It could greatly decrease the amount of crimes within our kingdom. Which is, after all, our number one priority." He stood up and held a piece of paper out to me.

"Here is the appeal slip. Get this to the executioner right away."

I hurried around the podium and took it. "Thank you," I breathed.

The Judge's stone face actually cracked a smile. "I admire your bravery. It takes a lot of nerve to come here and tell us we're wrong, but in this case, I think you're right."

I smiled. "Thank you," I repeated, and left the room.

David was standing in the hall waiting for me, just as he promised. He smiled when he saw me approaching him with the appeal slip in my hand.

"I can't believe it," I breathed.

"I knew you could do it."

I looked up at him and smiled, a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. I embraced David with an immense feeling of gratitude. "I couldn't have done it without you."

David looked at his pocket watch and turned serious. "We need to hurry," he said and he pulled me outside, where the coach was waiting for us. I suddenly realized my problems weren't over yet, I may have gotten the execution appealed, but the executioner didn't know that.

"Where is the execution?"

"Grant Courtyard."

"That's ten miles away!" My father had brought me there to watch his training practices sometimes.

David looked at me.

"A carraige won't be fast enough," I explained.

He frowned. "What are you suggesting?" Thought his anxiety suggested he knew exactly what had to be done.

"Let me take a horse. I'll ride there myself."

David nodded, changing direction and pulling me to a nearby guard on horseback. "This young lady needs your horse."

I looked curiously at David. I hadn't expected him to agree to my plan.

The man dismounted his horse and bowed. David turned to me. "Good luck, _again._"

Smiling, I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, for everything."

I jumped on the horse, collecting stares from the guards close by. I looked down at David who nodded, "I'll be right behind you." Then I took off down the road. I could only hope I would make it in time.

* * *

**:)**


	16. The Only Exception

**A/N: Hello readers! It's been fun! Please review this final chapter. I would ****greatly ****appreciate it!**

**Chapter 16.**

**The Only Exception**

I pushed the horse as fast as it could go, kicking up a cloud of dust in my wake. The journey seemed to take forever, but the path was familiar and there was nothing that could slow me down. I began to think maybe I did have some of my father's warrior spirit in me after all.

Finally, I could make out the courtyard up ahead. A wall bordered the area, where townspeople gathered as if for a show. Armed guards stood at the entrance. I road my horse right up to them and slid down, pulling out the signed note from the Court Judge.

I demanded they let me in. They just laughed, so I shoved the note at the guard nearest me. He took it and scanned it briefly.

He gave it back to me with no sense of urgency. "You're too late, miss."

My heart sunk. "You mean he's—"

The man shook his head. "No, but it should be any minute now."

I tried to push my way through them. "You've got to let me by—" But they crossed their guns in front of me.

"No peasants on the premises," he said gruffly.

"You're killing an innocent man!"

"He isn't innocent. That appeal says he's sentenced to forty-nine days in prison."

"Fine, but the execution must stop! Let me in! Please!"

The guard shook his head. "If we open the gate now it'll just start an ambush. People are starved for entertainment these days."

"You can't just—" I was about to argue, but it would just be a waste of time, time I didn't have. I nodded and backed away. Once I was far enough into the crowd, I ducked down and ran until I made it to a part of the wall that the guards weren't watching. I tried to look over, but it was too high.

Someone touched my arm and I jumped, thinking I had been caught. But I turned around to see—

"Cale!"

"Kendra?" His dark eyes had shadows beneath them, as if he hadn't slept in days. "I guess you heard about Logan..." His voice was lifeless. His pain overwhelmed me.

"Yes. I got it appealed by the Courts, but the guards wouldn't listen to me. Cale, I've got to get in there."

His face lit up with hope at my words. "Well what are we waiting for?" He cupped his hands. "Step here and I'll lift you up." I nodded and did as he said. Cale was a big man, and he lifted me easily. I crawled over the wall and hastily jumped down before the guards inside the courtyard could spot me. I dropped to the ground and saw that I was surrounded by soldiers, all of them standing in ranks and staring at the far end of the courtyard. I couldn't see anything through the forest of men, so I ran. I ran down a row of soldiers, who seemed too shocked to do anything, and made it to the center aisle where a man was standing and reading the charges.

"...and several domestic complaints, Logan Sharpp is therefore sentence to death."

"WAIT!"

I ran right into the man and tore the paper from his hands, holding the appeal slip in his face.

"This execution has been appealed! _Read this!_"

The man looked seriously annoyed, but read the paper after eyeing me. I could see the soldiers closing in around me.

"Well, it looks as if this death sentence has indeed been appealed," the man said, sounding disappointed. He turned around. "Free the prisoner!" he commanded. I looked around him and saw a bruised and dirty man standing on a high wooden platform with a rope around his neck. It took me a second to recognize Logan. He looked so worn down, all the spirit beaten out of him. Before I knew it I was running toward him, down the aisle and up the steps. A man removed the noose and Logan took a step toward me just as I crashed into his arms. I held on to him. I held on for dear life—_his _dear life. Tears of joy mixed with tears of horror at seeing him in this position and then knowing he was _alive_.

"You came," he rasped.

"You're alive, you're _alive__,_" I repeated breathlessly. I pulled away and looked at his face. He was staring at me in surprise. I could see a bruise above his left eye. I traced it lightly. "Are you okay?"

Logan smiled weakly. "I've never been better."

It was my turn to look surprised. "But, you're all bruised... and your _shoulder_—" I looked at it, the bandage was unraveling. Logan lifted my chin so my gaze met his.

"I just spent two days thinking I would never see you again, at least not until you lived out the long life that you deserved. But here you are, and neither of us are dead. Trust me. I am _very_ okay."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him, right there on the execution platform in front of all the people that had come to see him die. There was an audible gasp from the audience.

Logan pulled away slightly. "I love you, Kendra."

He smiled, and his face shone like the sun—bruises and all. It took my breath away. I looked into his eyes and wondered how I didn't know it sooner. I had become so dependent on my gift that I had failed to see love when it stared me right in the face. I realized I didn't need the gift to feel his love, I felt it in every tingling bone in my body. We both did.

A grin spread across my face. "I love you, too. More than you could ever know."

**_** 49 days later **_**

Logan and I walked hand in hand through the cemetery, finding the tombstone that marked the grave where my father was buried. The epitaph read:

_GRANT FORRESTER_

_BELOVED FATHER AND GENERAL_

He squeezed my hand. "I wish I could have met him."

"I do too."

"He would have been very proud of you."

I looked at Logan and he pulled me into a hug. I savored his arms around me. He had only been set free from prison yesterday, and I had missed him terribly.

They would only let me visit him once a week. When he had been released, I was the first person he saw when he was escorted outside. Claire and Owen had been there too. I had told them all about Logan and of the time I was away from them (leaving out the worst parts of course). They had forgiven Logan once they realized how much I cared for him. They both shook his hand upon meeting him and I was pleased to see them welcome him warmly.

We took him back to my aunt's house, where I had been living since my father passed. Going from sleeping in the woods, to a prison cell, and then to a nice house may have been a shock to Logan, but he handled it quite well. We sat on the balcony last night, just the two of us, and simply enjoy being together. I was reminded of the night I'd met Jaslene. I hadn't told anyone about that yet, but I planned to tell Logan about it, and my spell, someday.

I hadn't seen Cale since that day at the courtyard, but Logan and I both expected we would see him again soon. David had arrived there just in time to get the disappointed crowd to disperse calmly. When David met Logan he shook his hand good-naturedly and I felt no ill-will from him toward Logan. I was so relieved to have David's blessing.

Now it was just the two of us, standing in the cemetery in my father's presence. The breeze picked up and we parted, wilted flower petals sweeping across our path. I set down the fresh-cut lilies I'd brought on the gravestone and stepped back to take it all in. It seemed ages since my father had died, though it had only been a couple months. I marveled at how much my life had changed since then. I wished my father could see me now; how well he'd done at raising me. I looked up at the man next to me and couldn't believe my good fortune.

Then Logan pulled me close and kissed me with a fervor that left me breathless. I had found love, and would fight to keep it till the day I died. I had kept my promise to my father, and I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
